Blaze of the Shining Star Old version
by Shiningspirit
Summary: A Shining Star will blaze though the ranks of her clan and destroy the dark evils." A loner kit is forced into ThunderClan after a tragic loss. But threats surround her. Will she even make it to becoming a warrior?
1. Allegiances and the Setting

Full Summary:

A loner kit with mysterious powers is forced into ThunderClan after a tragic loss. But threats surround her. From the huge dark shapes lurking in the shadows to clanmate treachery. With

her own father becoming a traitor and troubles within her own family, will she even make it to becoming a warrior? Please R&R.

Warriors

Blaze of the Shining Star

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin hunter does. But I do own the characters and the

plot of my story. Please do not steal them from me. I do not own Smallchest. She belongs to my friend.

Allegiances

Thunder Clan

Leader: Nightstar- black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Fernpelt- grey she-cat, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Smallchest- grey she-cat, blue eyes, black paws and white splash on chest

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Warriors: (toms, and she cats not expecting kits)

Stormfoot- tortoiseshell tom with grey paws

Redfur- ginger tom

Stoneclaw- blue- grey tom

Sparrowflight- mottled tabby tom amber eyes

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Patchfur- black and white patchy furred tom, big yellow eyes

Thistlefang- orange tabby tom

Apprentice: Sharppaw

Ratpelt- brown tom with a rough pelt

Smokefur- dark smoky grey tom

Reedfeather- black she-cat, green eyes

Icefrost- pure white she-cat

Ravenpelt- glossy black she-cat

Driftwood- brown tom, long fur, orange eyes.

Apprentices (more than 6 moons old in training to become warriors)

Sharppaw- grey tom

Cloudpaw- white tom with ginger and grey splotches and blue eyes

Dapplepaw- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Thornpaw- golden tabby she-cat, long whiskers, amber eyes, apprentice to medicine cat

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Vinetail- tabby she-cat with a long tail. Mother of Foxkit (russet colored tom, with yellow eyes, white paws, underbelly and tail tip. and Thunderkit (orange tabby she-cat).

Runningcloud-tabby and grey she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Stoneclaw's kits. Greykit (light grey she-cat, yellow eyes) and Calmkit (light grey she-cat, blue eyes).

Roseheart- cream and rosy coloured she cat, foster mother to Dustkit (brown tom)

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Littlefoot- pale grey tabby she-cat

Longfur- brown tabby with long fur

Shadow Clan

Leader: Brightstar- pale tabby tom

Deputy: Brookstream- brown tom

Medicine Cat: Rushtail- mottled tabby tom

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats not expecting kits)

Daisyfur- white she-cat

Lizardtail- orange tom

Thornshadow- massive tabby tom

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Ravenwing- black tom

Russetpelt- russet coloured she-cat

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Shadepelt- brown tabby tom, dark splotches

Apprentice: Lillypaw

Apprentices (more than 6 moons old in training to become warriors)

Lillypaw- grey tom

Birchpaw- grey-brown she-cat

Dovepaw- white she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dapplenose- tortoiseshell she cat. Mother of Cherrykit (tortoiseshell tom), Yellowkit (yellow she-cat) and Scarkit (tortoiseshell and black tom with a long scar on the back)

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Whitetail- white she-cat

Wind Clan

Leader: Emberstar- brown tom with amber eyes and long whiskers

Deputy: Specklepelt- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Runningclaw- swift tabby with green eyes, long tail

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats not expecting kits)

Badgerstripe- black, grey and white tom

Pineleaf- dappled tom

Apprentice: Rustpaw

Willowfur- grey she-cat

Nightmist- greyish black tom

Mudtalon- brown she-cat

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Apprentices (more than 6 moons old. In training to become warriors)

Spiderpaw- jet black tom, very fast

Rustpaw- slightly plump brown tom

Queens (nursing or expecting kits)

Beavertail- brown she-cat

River Clan

Leader: Icestar- white she-cat orange eyes

Deputy: Sharpstone- grumpy grey tom

Medicine Cat: Spottedfur - dappled tortoiseshell with white paws

Rushtail- mottled tabby she-cat

Warriors: (toms and she-cats not expecting kits)

Oakfoot- grey tom, brown paws

Mousetail- brown she-cat

Apprentice: Poolpaw

Minnowpelt- blue grey tom

Duststorm- tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Apprentices (more than 6 moons in training to become warriors)

Pebblepaw- light grey tom

Poolpaw- bluish- grey she-cat

Queens: (she-cat's expecting or nursing kits)

Gingerfur- ginger coloured she-cat, Mother of Leopardkit (golden she cat, amber eyes), Flamekit (ginger tom)

Elders- (former warriors and queens now retired)

Darkshade- dark grey almost black tom

Cats outside the clans

Snow- white she-cat (mother of Rain, Shiningkit, Storm, and Honey)

Cod- grey tom (father of Rain, Shiningkit, Storm, and Honey)

Rain- dark grey tom

Shiningkit- flame and silver she-cat

Storm- light grey tom

Honey-pale ginger she-cat

Dust- pale grey-brown tom

Samantha- pinkish she-cat, blue eyes

Peaches- pinkish she-cat, orange eyes

Poppy- tortoiseshell siamese mix, yellow eyes (Mentioned)

Setting:

Loner Territory;

The place where the young kit lives in the beginning of the book borders the edge of ThunderClan territory. ThunderClan had claimed it and for a while, they used a fallen log to cross

However when the foxes invaded, they sank the log and remarked the borders at the edge of the bordering river. A river divides ThunderClan territory and the rouges'. The loners'

territory is mostly forest but there is a huge clearing near the river. The clearing has a tall tree with hollowed out trunk. This is where the Snow and Cod's kits are born. The hollow tree is

very big.

There is a small dip filled with sand and a pool of water big enough for a kit to drown in. The loners' territory is very spacious on the outside as well. A long river borders two sides of the

territory. While a gorge and a two-leg place border's border the others. The water from the gorge flows to the sea and and a tall island connects to a gloomy forest beyond. Only StarClan

knows what lies there....

Clan Territory:

(Warning: Spoilers for people who have not yet read the 3 book of the New Prophecy)

The clans territories are pretty big. Like the lake home, there is a lake in the middle of it and the island for the gatherings. In this book, ThunderClan territory would be where Wind Clan's

is (on the map), and but the border is further into WindClan territory. So, Thunder Clan and WindClan switched (In comparison to the map of the Lake home in the warriors series).

RiverClan is on the other side of ThunderClan. Shadow Clan is across the lake from ThunderClan. ThunderClan territory is still foresty and WindClan territory is still on the moors. There is no horseplace or twoleg stuff (yet).

Territory descriptions:

ThunderClan-- foresty, lots of trees, a few rivers and marshy areas. Second biggest territory. (Biggest until foxes took over what is now the loner territory), Camp is made of brambles There's a stone wall one side that slopes steeply downwards.

RiverClan-- second smallest territory, Many rivers and streams. Camp is venerable as cats can skirt along lake shore to reach it. Camp is made of reeds.

ShadowClan-- largest territory (by 2 tail lengths), very marshy, Camp is made out of bushes and ferns. Slightly venerable.

WindClan-- smallest territory, on the moorland, camp is made of abandoned rabbit warrens and surrounded by gorse.


	2. Prologue: Conflict

In the beginning...

(Before the kits, [Shiningkit, Storm, Honey and Rain] were born.)

Setting: In StarClan.

"You don't know what the SkyClan ancestors are like? How would you know if they agree with what we're going to do. They have their own traditions and stuff. Especially the rouges and loners that are descended from them and that share their blood."

A fiery pelted tom was pacing around in circles around a star-lit pool, his tail lashing with rage. Around him, the cats of StarClan sat silently, considering his words. The tom was one of few StarClan cats that had seen and spoke to a SkyClan ancestor since SkyClan had been driven out of the old forest, long ago. He was the cat who had found the remains of the lost clan and banded them together again.

But those who have spoken to the ancestors of SkyClan, had done so long ago. No one knew if SkyClan ancestors still walked the skies and watched over their ancestors. However, SkyClan still existed. Usually, that wouldn't have been a concern for the StarClan cats. The ancestors were separated by a huge drop, which was owned by SkyClan ancestors. However, a kit was to be born soon, with a special power. This kit had SkyClan blood. Her grandmother was one of the cats who had decided to leave the clan after a harsh leaf-bare was destined to use her power for the good for ThunderClan, one of the four clans that StarClan ancestors watched over.

But this kit was prophesied that when she died, the cat would not join, StarClan, but the SkyClan ancestors and gain many more powers in death. The cats of StarClan had no control over what the SkyClan ancestors did. They feared that, with no control over the kit, she would use her powers against StarClan.

Recently, the tension between the two ancestral clans had mounted. SkyClan ancestors believed that, for rouges and loners who, even though they were not part of a clan, should learn to work together. They had sent all those with SkyClan blood, a dream and a law for made them to live by:

1) Both parents must take care of their kits until the age of 10 moons. After 10 moons, the oldest is in charge.

2) The knowledge of herbs must be passed on to the oldest kit.

3) Every 2 moons, the family must meet at a special place.

4) No cat is to attack at that time.

5) They are to discuss and report events.

6) If both parents die(or leave, etc.), the oldest cat(kit) is responsible for his/ her family.

7) If the oldest kit dies, the second oldest is in charge. (and it goes down the list)

8) At the age of 12 moons, the oldest of all kits in the family (family means like cat's kits, cat's sister's kits, cat's brother's kits etc.) is in charge of everyone.

9) The oldest must be obeyed.

10) Every moon, after the age of 10 moons, the oldest kit must go to a special place (in this case, it's connected to Moonfall and speak with SkyClan ancestors)

11) The oldest kit is in charge as soon as his/her mother deems him/her responsible.

12) After that, anything that happens will be blamed on the oldest kit.

13) The mother cat (of the oldest kit) gives the oldest kit his/her warrior name if he/she wants it and she will give her siblings (and rest of her family) a warrior name if they want. (the warrior name would be an addition to the first part of their name. (ex. Snow, Rain etc)

* * *

On the other paw, StarClan ancestors were desperate for their clan and needed the kit to help them. It would take the SkyClan cats much longer to contact the kit when she was born, for they were further away. StarClan was taking advantage of that.

Most StarClan cats didn't trust the SkyClan ancestors and the fact that this kit has SkyClan blood, created much conflict.

"Whatever happens Firestar," an undersized grey tabby spoke up, addressing the orange tom and rising to his paws as he did so "We need this kit to survive. I want you and Bluestar to accompany Lionstar, Dovewing and I, to give the kit the powers she will need to save the clan."

Firestar, and the much larger group of cats who agreed with him, looked at each other uneasily.

"Fine." The tom spat. "But at the first sign of any trouble or that she'll see her sibilings, we kill her, got that?"

A murmur of agreement passed though the cats and the crowd dispersed.

Jayfeather, Lionstar and Dovewing were left beside the pool. As they looked down, they saw 4 kits suckling from their mother, who looked on proudly. The three cats picked out the flame and silver shape of their soon to be savior.

"Welcome to earth young kit." the three starry cats spoke in unison. "You have a great destiny before you. When time comes, may you shine at the head of ThunderClan and lead them though the darkest times."

Then the rose to their paws and left.

Unknown to the StarClan cats, the SkyClan ancestors had seen everything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 1: The dream

hi Shiningspirit here. I've added a clarification chapter to my story so that, if you should have any questions, can visit it and find the answer. If the answer or question is not there, or does not answer your question. Please stat it in a review or pm me and I will do my best to answer it.

Thanks,

Shiningspirit

* * *

Prologue

A grey she-cat sat in the middle of the moonlit clearing staring at the stars. Suddenly, a blazing star shot across the sky and a prophecy filled her ears:

"_A shining star will blaze thought the ranks of her clan and destroy the dark evil."_

The grey she-cat's fur bristled and a yowl escaped from her lips.

Cats dashed from their dens to their medicine cat's side. As the cats began murmuring quietly one voice sounded clearly above the rest, "What is it Smallchest? Has star clan sent a sign to you?"

The crowd parted to reveal a black she-cat, her green eyes glittering. Smallchest dipped her head to her leader as she meowed, "Yes Nightstar, I have, and with it came a prophecy. It said _'A shining star will blaze thought the ranks of her clan and destroy the dark evil.'"_

Nightstar twitched his tail in frustration. "I have more to worry about than StarClan's cryptic messages. Everyone go back to their dens."

A murmur of shock rippled though the cats. They had always known that Nightstar was a murderous traitor, but no one ever dared to challenge him. Slowly every cat padded back to their dens until Smallchest was the only cat left.

As she headed for her den, she sent a silent prayer to Star Clan. _Please let __everything be all right._

She looked up at the stars and they seemed to repeat the prophecy_. __A shining star will __blaze thought the ranks of her clan and destroy the dark evil._

_

* * *

_

A flame and silver she-cat squirmed under the rough licking of a she-cat and she recognized the scent of her mother.

Mewing in annoyance, she struggled to open her eyes and took in the scene in front of her. A white she-cat lay beside her, squirming in pain.

_She's having kits and I was her first one_ the young she-kit thought.

A grey tom sat beside the white she-cat, soothing her. But the kit thought the tom looked agitated as he looked from side to side.

Banishing the thoughts from her mind, the kit snuggled against her mother's belly as she suckled milk.

Moments later, she felt a spasm ripple though her mother and she watched, surprised, as a light grey tom-kit, wrapped in a membrane, slid out. At the same time she saw her mother turn to reach her second kit but a spam stopped her. The flame and silver kit looked up at the tom beside her mother.

He was staring at the she- cat in shock.

_That mouse-brain,_ she thought furiously. _If he won't help my brother then I will._

She wiggled towards her brother, trying to reach him. A cat lifted him though the air and put her gently beside the newborn kit. Instinctively, she ripped open the sack and licked her brother, as her mother had done to her.

As she did so she heard her mother meow in surprise. Suddenly, the light grey tom-kit opened his eyes. They were a startling light blue color. As she nudged her brother toward their mother's belly, another kit came out and another.

The flame and silver she-kit repeated the procedure with each kit. In the end, she had 2 brothers and a sister.

Pride flooded through her as her mother purred in approval. She shivered as wind blew into the warm hollow.

As she opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a squeak. Curling up into a ball she snuggled up against her mother's belly. However she couldn't sleep. She felt that something important was about to happen.

* * *

(Cod's P.O.V)

* * *

It was pitch black when the grey tom slipped into the hollow tree trunk, unaware that his kits weren't asleep.

His other mate, a pinkish she-cat with blue eyes, named Samantha, had just given birth to two kits. The two mates had decided to take a kit each. The only she-cat that looked just like Samantha.

Neither of his mates knew each other, or knew that he had 2 mates.(1) Cod had promised Snow not to mate with another cat, when she had smelled Samantha's scent on his pelt. he had promised the same with Samantha.

Not knowing what to do, he had brought the kit, whom he had named Peaches, back to the hollow, hoping that Snow would nurse the kit.

Glancing at the white form of his sleeping mate, he gently set Peaches between the flame and silver she-cat, and the golden she-cat. The pinkish she-cat suckled immediately.

However he saw his mate (Snow) roll over, pawing at Peaches as if she knew that Peaches wasn't her kit. Cod waited for another few seconds, his heart pounding with fear. As soon as Peaches was finished with the milk, he brought her outside.

"Cod." a sleepy mumble came from her mate. "What are you doing outside?"

The grey father gulped, "Just hunting." he lied, hurrying off with Peaches before she could ask anymore questions.

One thing was clear though, her mate would not take another kit. He didn't want to bring Peaches to Samantha, in fear that she would think of him as incapable.

Setting off at a run, he raced though the twoleg place, east of the hollow tree and came to a halt at an old barn. Kind old cats lived there. They would keep take his daughter in, to keep her safe until he could visit her again.

"Good bye, my daughter." Cod whispered to the young kit. "Don't forget me."

* * *

(Shiningkit P.O.V)

* * *

Shiningkit and her siblings watched as their father ran off into the darkness, with a kit that they never knew. One thing was for certain, this kit had some relation with their father and they were determined to find out who this kit was, and why their father was with them.

A black wave surrounded the kits and they slipped into the comforting darkness of sleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, her mother, Snow told her and her siblings many stories, including ones about the wild forest clans and cats.

"We are living within a clan's territory. The clan is called ThunderClan cat's can't swim. Therefore they cannot hurt us if they catch us here. There are four clans in the wild. They are ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. There is also StarClan which is a group of starry cats. According to the legend each star represents a cat who has died. These cats walk among the star and watch over their descendants."

The flame and silver kit's eyes widened in awe. "So many clans" she thought.

Her mother continued,"We are descended form those forest clan cats. Our ancestors are SkyClan cats. SkyClan once lived in a forest with the other clans. But soon, humans or as they call them twolegs, destroyed their home. They have since found a new one. Since we are descended from those cats, we have the same special ability. The ability in to jump much farther and much higher than those who are not from sky clan. In some cats, like us, Sky clan blood mingles with ThunderClan blood which means we share their abilities as well. "

The young kit's eyes were shining and she shot a look at her siblings whom of which had all fallen asleep.

She heard her mother purr with amusement,then turned back to her.

"You should get some sleep now" Snow meowed. "I'll tell you more later."

The young kit murmured an agreement, snuggled up beside her siblings, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Shiningkit." a meow startled her out of her sleep and she opened her eyes. She leaped to her paws, shocked.

She was in a lush green clearing and four cats stood in front of her, their fur sparkling with starlight. "Who are you, and why are you here." she squeaked.

The first cat, a flame coloured tom-cat answered, "We are cats of StarClan young Shiningkit, and we are here because ThunderClan needs your help."

The tom paused, "Is there any thing you would like to say?"

The kit stared at the StarClan cat unconvinced.

At last, she replied, "You tell me that ThunderClan cats need my help. But you are cats of StarClan. Why would you care about the other clans?"

The tom's eyes gleamed. "I see that your mother has told you about the clans. We were once ThunderClan cats. We died and now we live in StarClan and-"

"Watch over your descendents" the kit finished.

A blue-grey she-cat, sitting beside the tom, purred with approval. "Excellent young Shiningkit"

The flame and silver kit stared at the StarClan cat in confusion and she tipped her head to one side. "B-But my n-name is- isn't Shi- Shining- Shiningkit" she stammered.

"But it will be." the she-cat hissed. The older cat leaned down until they were almost touching noses.

The kit tensed. The she- cat sounded mysterious now, almost hostile, and her ice blue eyes burned with a strange intensity.

" You must join Thunder Clan. It is your destiny to save them from destruction."

* * *

(1): Snow doesn't know that Cod mated with Samantha and Samantha dosen't know that Cod mated with Snow.


	4. Chapter 2: Practice makes purrrfect

Chapter 1

The young kit sighed, thinking of the dream. The cats had disappeared. She remembered yowling, "No. Come back!"

Before she woke up, the she-cat's voice echoed once more in her ears. "Remember Shiningkit we will be back for you. Prepare yourself for it."

"Hey. That's not fair! You can't do that." a hiss jerked the flame and silver kit back to the present. She was sitting at the edge of a dip, waiting for her turn as her siblings fought playfully. Her mother was teaching them fighting moves.

"Come on!" her sister called. "Come and practice." Heaving a sigh, she padded over to join her sister.

Dropping into a crouch, she waited.

When her mother flicked her tail, she leaped, bowling her sister over and pinning her to the ground. When she looked up, she saw her mother standing over her, shock in her eyes.

"You're fast." Her sister complimented her. "Thanks" she replied, walking back to the edge.

As the training session went on, the young kit started to feel bored. She knew all the fighting moves before her mother had taught them and whenever they fought; she felt a surge of power. Deciding that training was no use for her, she padded away.

The young kit stopped at the edge of a pool, and a memory came back to her.

She was sitting beside her mother who was telling her how to swim. "You kick your hind legs, churn your front paws and tilt your chin slightly upwards", she had said. Then the memory faded.

Something was compelling her to leap into the water, but common sense told her that if she did she would drown. Clinging on to a nearby root, the young kit slipped into the water.

Kicking out strongly, she churned her paws, straining to keeping her muzzle above the surface. As she practiced, she found that she could dive and fight under water.

As sunset approached, she heard her mother call for her. Climbing out of the water, she shook out her fur, water spraying from it.

Suddenly a dark shape loomed over her and she looked up to see the blue-grey she-cat that had visited her earlier.

"We have come to tell you of something special." she meowed. "Come with me." Warily, she followed the starry cat and the hollowed tree trunk around her dissolved into a forest in which she has never seen before.

"This is star clan hunting grounds," the blue-grey cat informed her. "Meet me here tonight and we will show you your powers."


	5. Chapter 3: Powers

Hi! Shiningspirit here with the next chapter. I want to thank xXThunderspiritXx for reviewing both chapters of my story. You get an extra large Bluestar plushie! This is probably the longest

chapter. By the way, this chapter contains spoilers for P.O.T (Power of three) and TFA (The fourth apprentice). As well, I gave Dovepaw a warrior name and Lionblaze became Lionstar.

The ritual in the chapter belongs to me. Please do not steal it. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 2

The kit slipped though the undergrowth as she made her was toward the meeting place. As she had expected StarClan was waiting for her.

Five StarClan cats stood in front of her, their pelts and their eyes gleamed like stars, and when they spoke, it seemed to melt into a single, unified voice.

The flame and silver kit recognized the flame coloured tom-cat (Firestar) and the blue-grey she-cat (Bluestar) from the night before.

The flame coloured tom spoke first, his voice was cold and deep "Greetings, Shiningkit. We are here to show you your powers."

"Show me my powers?" the kit echoed in confusion.

"Precisely," the tom purred. The five cats parted to reveal a large pool just behind them.

"Watch carefully." The new speaker was a golden tom and his amber eyes were warm and friendly as he looked at her.

Curious, the young cat looked into the pool. She felt winds blowing from the farthest parts of Star clan's hunting grounds, ruffling her fur. Then, as it died down, she felt courses of energy pulse though her as if giving her the energy to run forever and it ended with flashes of lightning.

As it ebbed, the flame coloured cat meowed "This is the power of energy, wind and lightning. With this power, you will have the speed of lightning, to be able to withstand the most powerful winds and have the energy to serve your clan tirelessly."

At the mention of Thunder clan, the kit tensed. She didn't want to be reminded that she would soon leave her home and her family to go to an unknown place. The blue grey she-cat who sat beside her seemed to sense her uneasiness.

She leaned over and snarled mockingly, "I'm sorry. Did Firestar scare you?"

The flame and silver kit hissed angrily, glaring at the blue-grey cat.

"That's enough!" a light grey she-cat broke in to the quarrel. "Bluestar, stop mocking her." turning to face the kit, she added, "You shouldn't show your fear to other cats. That makes you venerable to teases and taunts."

She paused, and then added awkwardly, "Especially, with you being a loner."

The kit hissed angrily. "That's what you think. But you are wrong. I may be a loner but I have clan ancestors and ties to the clan cats."

The older cat remained calm. "I know." She answered. "But when you join the clan, they won't."

"I'll tell them though," she pointed out coolly, wanting to drop the subject of ThunderClan.

"Not every cat will believe you." The starry cat growled. "Just remember what I said. If you don't show your fear, they won't act so hostile to you and if they taunt you don't respond. They'll think you don't care and -"

The dark grey tabby, who sat between the golden tom and the light tabby she-cat cut into the conversation. "Can we finish this conversation later. We have a ceremony to perform." He flicked his tail at the kit, who was now waiting patiently at the edge of the pool.

To the grey she-cat he added. "You don't need to tell Shiningkit everything Dovewing. She'll need to figure things out herself."

The she-cat dipped her head, agreeing with the tom's words. "Yes Jayfeather." she meowed.

To the other cats she added "Let's continue."

The blue-grey she-cat approched the kit and sat beside her. "Look into the pool," she hissed impatiently.

Obediently the kit looked down. At once, the ground slide away from her and she felt herself plummeting into the depths of nothingness. The kit looked around trying to find out where she was, but everything was dark.

Suddenly there was a splash and the young kit slipped under the water. "Mouse dung" she thought. There hadn't been enough time for her to draw a breath before she went under.

Working on instinct, she straightened her body so that her muzzle was pointing upwards. Then she kicked out until her muzzle broke the water's surface.

She was in the middle of the pool that Bluestar had told her to look in to.

She stared at the five cats who where surrounding the pool. Did Bluestar push her in?

The blue-grey she cat certainly hadn't been friendly towards her. However, she didn't think that this was the case for didn't feel anything hit her before she slipped under water.

Dovewing purred as she saw the confused expression on the kit's face.

"Bluestar didn't push you in." The light grey cat answered her unspoken question. "If only you hadn't been soclever, you might have discovered your power."

The kit stared at the starry cat, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Another power you have is to breath under water. If you had taken a breath under water, you would have realized your power."

"Oh." The kit felt a twinge of guilt, but then comforted herself with the fact that couldn't have known.

"It's fine though." Dovewing reassured her. "By the way, you can also give another cat the same power without losing yours.' Her voice dropped slightly as she added, "Be careful who you give it to."

The younger cat nodded in understanding and then climbed out of the pool, waiting to be shown her next power.

Suddenly there was a disturbance among the ranks of StarClan. Bluestar and Dovewing parted to reveal a light grey tom with white splotches.

Dipping his head to the other cats in the clearing, he meowed "Greetings, I have come with permission of Sky Clan ancestors. I am here to give Shiningkit a power."

The ginger tom (Firestar) narrowed his eyes and studied the powerful warrior in front of him. "Very well" he answered at last.

The grey and white warrior thanked him before shouldering his way between the golden tom and Jayfeather.

As he passed, Lionstar hissed un- sheathing his claws.

But the mysterious tom did not flinch or show any signs of fear.

The she-kit looked curiously at them, somehow she thought that it was wrong that Jayfeather's brother showed aggression toward the newcomer.

The tom sat in front of her, his eyes calm and wise as he began to speak. "Fellow ancestors of SkyClan, I have been sent here to give this cat a power. The power I am giving to you is called the bond power. If you share a bond with any cat. You can use this power to prevent this cat from fainting or becoming unconscious. It will give you enough time to heal a cat with herbs."

He dipped his head and turned away, shouldering his way out of the crowd that now gathered behind the pool.

This time Jayfeather approached him. Instead of telling her to look into the pool, he touched his nose to her head.

Closing his eyes, he recited the age old ritual words. "Spirits of StarClan." he began "I'm here to give this cat my powers to sense cats' feelings, to walk in other cats' dreams, to read cats' minds and their memories, and to see the future and the past. With my help she will use this power wisely."

With that, he moved away.

The golden tom was next cat to approach her. "Hello Shiningkit, I am Lionstar." the tom greeted her. Touching his nose to her head he went on, "Spirits of StarClan. I am here to give this cat my power to be un- defeatable in battle. With my help she will use this power wisely."

Stepping back, he added, "This power takes time to progress by the time you are a warrior you power shall have its full strength."

As Lionstar slipped in beside Jayfeather, the dark grey tabby added, "As does the power I gave you."

Dovewing was the last to grant Shiningkit a power.

Steeping forward she meowed. "Spirits of StarClan. I am here to give this cat my power to have amazing senses. With my help she will use this power wisely."

Pausing to take a breath she added, "To give the power of breathing under water to another cat, so must recite the ritual words like I did. The cats that you give the power to cannot give it to other cats. Only you can."

"These are not the only powers that you have, the powers that you have not been told about take time to reveal themselves to you. Be patient." Bluestar added coldly.

The dark ginger tom approached Jayfeather, Lionstar and Dovewing. He brushed muzzles with each cat and then he meowed. "I grant you the guardianship of this kit. Help her use her powers wisely."

The three cats dipped their head and then turned back to the flame and silver kit. "We will meet again Shiningkit." and then they were gone.


	6. Chapter 4: Surprise

Blaze of the Shiningstar

Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating for such a long time. I've been really busy. I know excuses, excuses, excuses... On a brighter note, i'd like to

thank xXThunderspiritXx and Susu bonbons and ots for reviewing and Aquarella1 for adding me to the favorite section. So on with the chapter. Warning it contain's blood

and violence. (i think all the chapters after this one do too.)

Notice:

When you read this chapter you'll find out that the kit (Shiningkit) is a very good fighter even though she hasn't had much training. This is because

she had the powers and she will seem more mature than her siblings. I made Firestar evil. (Sorry to all of you who like Firestar. Don't get me

wrong, I like Firestar too but I wanted to try another side of him.) He and Bluestar despises the young kit because of her unwillingness to join

ThunderClan.

However, Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather feel that they should guide the kit so that she will fulfill her destiny. Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather won't harm the kit.

If you are wondering why Firestar and Bluestar gave the kit powers, it's because they were forced to (by other StarClan cats). The kit can swim really well because she practiced before.

Ok, sorry for the long rant. Here's Chapter 3.

Chapter 3

The young kit stirred as cold, wet, nose nudged her side. She opened her eyes and her mouth stretched in a huge yawn. As she did so, a familiar scent hit the roof of her mouth. Firestar! She turned to see the dark ginger tomcat glaring at her with cold eyes.

Meeting his gaze with a calm expression, she challenged the tom. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that you must go on a journey to learn about the clans, how they hunt, fight etc. You must go on this journey alone" he replied.

The kit stared at the starry warrior in disbelief. "Abandon my family? To go a journey that is going to take moons. No. I won't do it."

The dark ginger cat curled his lip and sneered, "You're weak, and that's why you don't want to go. You don't want to abandon your poor mommy." he spat the last words as if they were a curse. Rage bubbled up inside the kit.

Glaring at the older cat, she meowed icily, "My mother is not weak and neither am I. If I were as weak as you say, then I would not be destined to lead my clan one day." the words spilled out of her mouth. _Wait a minute._ she thought. _Lead my clan? What was I talking about? _

The tom snarled and unsheathed his claws. Before he could attack, Dovewing appeared. The she-cat glared at the ginger leader." That's no way to help Shiningkit."

The kit gritted her teeth at the sound of the name that the ancestors seemed to have bestowed on her.

Turning back to her, Dovewing meowed "You must go on the journey. For the sake of ThunderClan- for the sake of all clans- if you don't go then the clans will be destroyed forever."

The kit hissed softly. "Now who's weak?" she taunted.

The ginger tom growled and leaped at the kit, claws unsheathed. The kit snarled and lashed out a forepaw, feeling energy course though her.

Aiming for Firestar's shoulder, she swung, feeling her claws rip the flesh of the leader's foreleg and the hot sour stench of blood filled her nose. The force of her swing over-balanced her and she rolled to the ground. Getting back into a crouch, she waited.

Her mother had always taught them that when they were facing a cat bigger and more experienced in fighting than them, to wait and counter the attacks so that they could save more energy.

As soon as the former leader's paws hit the ground, she snarled, nipping her opponent's paws. Above her she sensed the tom lunging for her neck.

Thinking quickly, she slid beneath her opponent, slicing her back claws at the soft underbelly.

She was dimly aware of Dovewing's horrified gaze. However, before she could think any further about it, a blow to her ear jolted her back to the flame and silver kit whipped around just in time to see the starry warrior leap at her.

She fell to the ground and Firestar and the kit tussled fiercely.

Moments later, they broke apart.

The kit felt the sting on her ear where the tom had clawed it, and light claw marks on her flank, but otherwise she was fine. Firestar however, had deep claws mark on his belly and shoulder as well as a deep slice down his muzzle and ears, blood was trickling down the wounds.

_What?_ the kit thought. _How could I have inflicted so much damage? _

Dovewing, who was still crouching in the bushes, was thinking the same thing. _The kit's were claws are sharp, but they are short. And although she is nimble, quick and large for her age, she is not big enough, nor does she have enough strength to inflict the wounds on Firestar's shoulders or his muzzle and ears. What going on?_

The kit looked up and for a heartbeat, their gazes met. The expression in Firestar's eyes was one of cold hatred. Neither cat was about to give up.

The ginger tom leaped again, and she dodged, raking a claw down his flank as he flew pass. Whipping around, she leaped slashing at his haunches, leaving deep claw marks. But Dovewing was close enough to see that the kit's claws had not touched the leader's fur. The kit noticed it too and recoiled sharply in shock, almost falling over.

The she-kit was surprised that she could do any damage to the StarClan warrior, especially since she hadn't touched him. If she could wound a StarClan cat, then what happens when they fight amongst themselves?

Banishing the thoughts form her mind, she leaped trying to slash at the toms muzzle and ears before he over powered her and forced her to the ground.

Twisting around so that she was lying on her belly, she sliced her back claws down the StarClan warrior's belly, trying to dislodge the heavier cat.

Suddenly, the tom leaned down, his snapping jaws only inches away form her neck. The flame and silver kit, turned her head sharply to one side.

She grabbed his foreleg in her jaws biting down hard. The move had released the older cat's grip on her and she leaped at him, slashing at his foreleg.

Panting heavily, Firestar got to his paws and turned away. He limped back to the bushes where he had first appeared. Before he disappeared, he turned to give one last warning. "This is not over." and then he was gone.

Dovewing bounded up to her, "You shouldn't have done that," she meowed and the flame and silver kit sensed fear beneath her mew. _What does __she have to be afraid of?_ the kit wondered curiously.

Then realization struck her. _If Starclan knew that she hadn't done anything to help Firestar in_ _the battle, then something could happen to her. _The she- kit thought worriedly. _And I just proved that a normal cat can defeat a Starclan warrior in_ _battle. What will happen to her?_

"Don't worry." Dovewing voice cut into her thoughts. "I'll survive." The flame and silver kit nodded although she was not convinced. Was something else bothering her?

"And you," The gray she -cat added, "should get going on the journey. I'll tell your mother not to worry."

The kit stiffened "I haven't said that I would go yet and I have my family to take care of" she pointed out, trying to get keep her voice calm.

It was true. The rouges that were descended from SkyClan held a special kits would learn form their mother until the age of 10 moons. The oldest kit would learn the herbs and it was that kit's job to take care of her siblings until they were about 20 moons old. At that age they would leave the oldest cat and be left to fend for themselves. Yet some cats still saw their family sometimes.

Her mother had once told her that she saw her sister, Poppy, every 2 moons. As the oldest kit, she would have to take care of her family and teach them to fight and hunt.

"Your mother and father won't die in a long time," the starry warrior answered.

"Until when?" the kit asked

"Until you are a warrior." the grey she-cat purred

"Are you sure"

"Yes. I am sure. I promise you that they won't die until then and that you that your family will be safe until you become a warrior."

Dovewing paused then added. "You ought to know that your father tried to persuade your mother to give you and siblings away. He always scolds your siblings for no apparent reason. He is not a cat to be trusted. The truth must come out and the journey will give you time away from him."

The kit knew that Cod had always behaved coldly towards them as if he was not their father, but she had never imagined that he would do such a thing. "You are part of a prophecy. The prophecy is: _A shining star will blaze though the ranks of her clan and destroy the dark evil."_

The kit considered it for a moment. Slowly she began to understand the prophecy. She trusted to Dovewing.

"Fine," she hissed, "I'll go."

"What are you doing outside?" a sharp voice growled.

The flame and silver cat looked up. Cod was standing in front of her, his eyes filled with anger. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word. A voice added "Why is there fur between your claws and what happened to your ear and why are there clawmarks on your flank?"

Her mother was standing behind her mate her eyes questioning.

"I fought off a cat" she answered, "It was on our territory." She was not really lying for Firestar was on their territory but his scent had vanished.

Cod's eyes darkened and his fur began to bristle. "What color fur did it have?" he demanded, "Ginger almost orange." the kit, replied.

Cod nodded and he bent his head to start sniffing for scents. "There won't be a trail to follow." Snow mewed "The scents suggest that they had been fighting since dawn."

The kit was shocked. Had it really taken her that long to fight Firestar off?

Her father seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"It took you from dawn till now to fight off a cat." he hissed.

"What kind of cat are you." The young cat was taken aback by her father's sharp comment.

"Cod." Snow began warningly, "It was our daughter's first time."

"Our daughter ?" Cod repeated, "A cat that took that long to fight off a cat is no daughter of mine! I'm ashamed to be your father."

She young kit heard Snow gasp in shock. "Cod, How...how could you say that?" the kit's mother stammered.

She turned back to the kit. "He didn't mean it."

The flame and silver kit met her mother's gaze as calmly as she could. She could sense waves of doubt pulsing from the snow-white queen. She met her mother's gaze steadily. "No mother. You are wrong. He meant what he said and you know that."

She turned back to the grey tom. "A cat that cares nothing about my family is no father of mine." she meowed icily. "From the moment my siblings and I were born, you, my own father treated us like prisoners. The moment Snow's back was turned you would scold my siblings for no reason. You did everything imaginable to make our lives miserable. But, you will never succeed. I am ashamed to be your daughter. You are not my father. A father would care about his kits and help take of care of them. You said that we were useless and you tried to persuade Snow to give us away when we were born. I promise you one thing. If you ever touch a hair on my mother or any of my siblings' pelts, I will kill you."

The kit turned and dove into the river.

Behind her, she heard Snow screech, "No! You'll drown," before the current swallowed her and she heard nothing but rushing water.

When the kit came up to the surface, she churned her forepaws strongly until she reached the other side.

Without looking back, she slipped into the bushes. Without consciously acknowledging it, she had accepted her task to leave.

Her journey had begun.


	7. Chapter 5: The journey

**_Chapter 4~_**

The young kit began to sniff for signs of cats. She would need to follow them to learn how to fight, hunt and heal properly. At last, she picked up a musky, scent ahead. Was it the scent of Thunder Clan cats that was from the bushes ahead? She tasted the air. I didn't smell really bad like as her mother had told her, of the Thunderpath and crowfood would be Shadow Clan scent and not the watery and fishy scent of RiverClan either. It was definitely not the breezy scent of the open moorlands that according to her mother was WindClan.

The kit had often wondered why her mother would take her on expeditions to the moorlands or twolegplace nearby and why her mother always told her about the clans, but almost never mentioned them to her siblings. _Did her mother know that she was special? _Fresh scents of two cats, one young and one older waffled up to her nose and she followed them until she reached a small clearing where twocats were practicing fighting moves.

_Perfect,_ she thought.

Quickly she climbed up the nearest tree and balancing on the lowest branch, she watched.

The older of the 2-two cats was a tabby tom and the younger cat had light grey fur. The two cats settled on the opposite side of each other.

The older cat spoke first, "I am going to start by showing you the basic moves that all apprentices learn." The younger cat interrupted angrily and the flame and silver kit thought that the he looked annoyed.

"I already know the basic moves Sparrowpelt." he snarled, "You tell me to practice them over and over every training session. I'm bored of them. I want to do something else."

_What a disrespectful cat._ the kit thought.

"Sharppaw." The older cat answered his voice cold. "If you can do all the basic moves right then I'll teach you something else. Remember the basic rules; claws sheathed no hard bites. A cat wins by pinning the other cat down and placing a sheathed claw on his throat." The loner kit thought she heard the older cat stress the word "sheathed".

Sharppaw began to circle the older cat, his eyes narrowed. Suddenly he leaped, swiping a paw at the tabby's shoulder.

The older cat dodged with a hiss of contempt, "You'll have to do better than that."

The young kit was so intent on the training session below her that she didn't hear a golden tom come up behind her until he spoke. It was Lionstar. "Greetings Shiningkit. We have a lot to talk about today." The flame and silver kit was surprised. "In the middle of a training session?" Lionstar looked slightly embarrassed as he looked at his paws and flattened his ears. "Well like I said we have a lot to talk about. So I might as well start now."

The kit nodded waiting for the StarClan cat to begin.

"Well as your mother told you, there are 4 clans in this forest. ThunderClan is the clan that you are destined to join. ThunderClan cats are fierce and brave in battle and loyal to their clan mates. WindClan cats are skinny and fast. ShadowClan cats are sneaky and cunning, and RiverClan cats are plump and easily survive leafbare, or at least easier than the other clans. Each clan has a leader and a deputy. Any cat can become deputy as long as they have at least mentored an apprentice. Warriors can become mentors at any time after they receive their warrior name. Mentors are warriors that teach apprentices how to hunt, fight and about the warrior code and train them in the warrior ways. The leader's word is law. Your mother told you about it, right?"

The young kit nodded again.

"We also have a medicine cat that heals cats and seldom participates in battle..." The flame and silver kit listened until Sunhigh and she was getting bored listening to Lionstar ramble on and on about the clans, the cats, and their way of living. So she climbed down from the tree and began to walk away.

Only then did Lionstar realize that he had spent a long time talking. "Wait." he called.

Suddenly, Dovewing and Jayfeather appeared. Instantly, the rouge kit stopped in her tracks. "I told you," Dovewing hissed angrily at Lionstar. "I told you not to spend so much time talking about the clans and all that. She'll be able to find that all out when she joins the clans. How is she supposed to learn the about the other clans and everything? Telling her won't help her as much as if she goes there herself. Don't forget we promised StarClan that we'd follow her on the journey to keep her safe and to keep everything a secret. She has to figure things out for herself, it's the best way for her to learn."

By the time Dovewing had finished her speech, her eyes were gleaming with rage and she swiped a paw towards Lionstar's ear.

Lionstar took a step back, startled by her anger. "I- I just-" Dovewing cut him off. "You could have revealed the prophecy! We can't tell her about that yet. You know that!"

In contrast, Jayfeather had remained silent, and only the fury that was coming off him in waves revealed how angry he really was. Now he stepped forward, and when he spoke his voice was surprisingly calm, "Lionstar, you know that we talked about this before..."

The flame and silver kit didn't wait to hear any more, she made a mad dash past the star-pelted warriors and into the forest beyond. In her frustration, she had forgotten about her power and how fast she could be when she wanted to so she had gone quite a long distance.

Using her senses, she realized that the StarClan cats however, were not aware of her departure.

A rustle in the bushes made her jump in surprise, a patrol of cats were four fox-lengths away from her she immediately slipped into the bushes toavoid the passing patrol. Then she realized that her scent would give her away.

Quickly she leaped into a patch of ferns rolling in them to disguise her scent. Not a moment too soon; the patrol passed just tail- lengths away from her.

One of the cats was carrying a rabbit in her jaws and the young kit realized that this was a hunting patrol. Quickly she followed them, _I might be __able to learn the hunting techniques that these cats used, _she thought. The patrol consisted of 3-three older cats and 2-two younger ones. _"3-three __warriors and 2-two_ _apprentices."_ she thought.

Abruptly, the cats stopped and they dropped into crouches. The kit could see that the 2-two apprentices were less skilled.

Creeping closer, she heard an older cat say "This is the hunting crouch, it is used to hunt mice because mice can feel our pawsteps quicker than they can hear us. In order to do this, we must keep all our excess weight on our haunches "

"That makes sense." The kit thought.

The rouge dropped into a "hunting crouch" and almost fell over. It was harder than it looked. Finally, she got the crouch without falling over, she putting all her

weight on her haunches, flattening her ears and lowering her chin. It wasn't really good, but it would do for now. _"Now for the prey"_ she thought as her stomach growled in hunger.

Opening her mouth to taste the air the scented a squirrel. Dropping into a crouch, she slipped up to her soon to be meal. One leap and it was over.

Proudly, she slipped back to the bushes near the training hollow with the prey in her mouth. The three StarClan cats were waiting for her. But her pride was dashed as Jayfeather stepped forward, "You shouldn't have run off like that," he mewed, "You're still young."

The last comment stung her like a bee and reality sunk in. She _was _young.

In fact too young. The kit was beginning to doubt the journey. _Who in the right mind would send a kit who_ _wasn't even a quarter moon old to a __journey like this? And what was that prophecy that Dovewing was meowing about. Why can't I know about it?_

With her mind full of questions, the kit tucked in the squirrel. It was plump and juicy but she could barely taste it. and Digging moss from the roots of a nearby tree, she made a nest and fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning her mind was clearer. She had started this journey and she would finish it. Everything was be revealed ingood time. Dovewing would make sure that her mother knew where she was going. She would miss her siblings but she would be able to learn a lot.

For the first time since Firestar told her about the journey. The flame and silver kit was certain that what she had done was right.

(this is a BIG time gap)

Over the next 3 moons, the young kit learned a lot about the wild cats, their customs, their ways of fighting and hunting. She had made up her own battle moves. Even StarClan and SkyClan ancestors had trained her.

She had gone on this journey as an uncertain and warily young kit. Now she returned a skilled and seasoned hunter and fighter with skills far beyond her age.

There were times when she had nearly been caught by patrols and was lucky enough to get away with only a few scratches.

The young kit slipped into the bushes using the same gap that she had used 3 moons ago and took in the scene in front of her. Nothing had siblings still seemed like quarter moon old kits. Her mother kept looking around with a hopeful expression on her face that the kit would never forget. Even though they had been together for only a quarter moon, the oldest kit had the strongest bond with their mother.

Quickly, she slipped into the bushes and swam across the river. Still no one had noticed her. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cod take a swipe at her siblings with unsheathed claws.

Snow turned around, fur bristling with anger. "What are you doing?" she screeched.

Cod barreled into the snow white queen, thrusting her away from the kits. The flame and silver streaked forward barreling into the grey tom and clumsily pinned him down.

"What do you think you're doing you piece of foxdung?" she snarled, raking unsheathed claws down the older cat's underbelly as hard as she could. "Didn't you hear my warning?"

"Let him go." a familiar voice mewed. The kit turned to see Snow standing behind her. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if he died." The kit was shocked, but she did as her mother said.

Suddenly she saw a ginger shape emerge from the bushes. It was a fox cub. Only about a moon old. Snow gasped in fear. Instantly, the kit slipped though the bushes until she was facing its left shoulder. Then she raced forward. Barreling into the fox's shoulder, she kicked out her back legs and tripped the fox. Climbing onto it's back, she pinned it down and sank her teeth into its neck. The fox cub growled angrily and its struggling rapidly grew weaker. Soon it was dead.

Every cat was shocked. But the kit knew that she wasn't strong enough to do that. Ever since the fight with Firestar, she could wound even without touching Even Cod looked at her with respect in his eyes. "Fresh kill." She mewed flicking her tail at the dead fox. Everyone gathered around to take a bite. As the young kit crouched to give silent thanks to StarClan, she felt a small nose nudge her side. She turned to see her light grey brother staring at her with huge eyes.

"We want to hear about your adventure." he squeaked flicking his tail to include his siblings.

The kit purred. "Tomorrow brother."

"Hey we have names now." the kit's only sister squeaked indignantly. "I'm Honey."

"And I'm Storm." the light grey tom beside her added.

"I'm Rain." The youngest kit's meow was quiet.

"Great." she answered happy for her brothers and sister.

"I'll give you your name tomorrow." The kit looked up to see her mother staring at her. "You should all be sleeping now." she added.

The young kit padded into the hollow tree and curled up into her old nest. As she a black wave closed up over she felt the warm bodies of hersiblings and the rasping of a tongue on her head. A warm feeling of love and belonging swept over her. She was home and that was all she cared about.


	8. Chapter 6: A painful goodbye

Chapter 5

The young kit woke up to a loud yowl of alarm. Leaping to her paws, she raced for the entrance, shocked. Huge foxes were waiting outside. They snarled fiercely, they eyes gleaming in the anticipation of cat meat.

"Attack!" she heard a cat screech.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cod. The grey tom was spitting furiously at a fox, and raking his claws down its flank. _At least he's __helping,_ she thought bitterly _For now._

Ever since he had scolded her about taking so long attacking Firestar, she resented the tom and was suspicious.

Letting out a yowl of fury, she threw herself onto a fox, using her small size, speed and nimbleness against it.

Before long she had finished it off, with a killing bite to the neck that left the creature dead. One after another, she drove them off knowing that she didn't need to touch them to wound them. At last, the remaining foxes retreated.

However, no sooner has they done so, more foxes slipped out of the bushes. Screeches of fear and defiance pierced the air the enemies fought. _It's a good battle tactic._ the kit thought.

Paws pounded behind the flame and silver kit, and she turned around in time to see two fox cubs leap at her.

Thinking quickly, she dodged the first one, slipping under its belly of the second one and raking her claws down its belly, opening up a huge wound. The fox squealed in surprise and it collapsed, blood pooling from the massive wound. Lunging toward the other fox, she raked her claws down her enemy's flank. With a howl of pain, it raced away.

A shudder of foreboding passed though the young kit as she realized that this was not the end. These foxes had come to kill, and they would make sure that every cat was dead until they left. After one attack, another would come.

This was only the beginning.

The kit ducked as the fox lunged at her. Swiping at her opponent's muzzle, she felt a surge of satisfaction as it howled in pain. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made her blood turn to ice and that froze her paws. Her mother was lying on the ground, blood pooling from a wound on her belly and the grass around her was turning red.

"No!" she cried, dashing forward. As she reached the queens' side, she looked down; her panic rising as Snow's breathing grew fainter."Snow, don't leave me!" she pleaded. Then an idea formed in her mind. Reaching for the bond between her and Snow, shetightened the grip.

Her mother seemed to sense the change and eyes flicked open at the sound of her voice. "I must go", she whispered "I love you all. You all fought bravely and I couldn't have been more proud." The flame and silver kit stared at her mother, desperate to find an herb to heal her. However, there was none.

"Let her go." The kit looked up to see a Star Clan cat staring at her, his eyes filled with grief.

Suddenly, she recognized the starry warrior from her mother's stories. "Cloudstar?" she asked.

He nodded. "Let her go," he repeated, "It's her time."

"Who are you talking to?" Storm squeaked, still curious, in spite of the horror that he must have felt.

_Can't I heal her with an herb?_ She thought ignoring her brother's question.

"No herb can heal death." Cloudstar read her thoughts.

The flame and silver kit nodded but didn't release her grip. _No, I can't do it._ she told herself. _It would be almost murder._

A tiny but insistent voice said, "She's in pain. If you let her go, it'll be better for her."

She knew that the voice was right. Her mother had always wanted what was best for_ them. Now, the she-kit had to do what was best for her __mother._

_The kit closed her eyes, unable to bear the agony of the desicion she was making._

_I have to be strong. _she told herself._ For the sake of my family. _

The kit took a deep breath and slowly she released the grip. The queen stared at her eldest kit for a brief moment before sighing softly and her eyes closed. Snow was gone.

The she-kit stared a her mother's body, hoping that the queen would understand why she to kill her.

_No_. she told herself, _I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her._

"Mother no! Don't die. We need you." The kit's brother, Storm wailed. Beside him, Honey remained silent but she pressed her pelt against her brother's comforting him.

Grief swept over the young kit making her paws tremble. For the first time since training with Snow to learn healing herbs, she felt utterly helpless.

Even with her power, she could not stop her mother from dieing. A sideways glance at her siblings, told her that they were as shocked as she was. The youngest, Rain was trembling violently, his eyes staring dully at the ground.

Alarmed, the young kit nudged her brother. He didn't respond.

The she-kit knew from spying on the medicine cats in the clans that her brother was in shock. Quickly grabbing some thyme and feverfew from a bush nearby, she persuaded her brother to eat them. Worn out, her brother stumbled to the den, before collapsing into his nest.

The kit flicked her tail at her other brother and sister. "Come." she meowed trying to steady her shaky mew, "Snow would want us to be strong."

The two kits followed her to their nests where the kit treated their wounds.

Suddenly, teeth met her scuff and the young kit was carried away. Struggling fiercely, she managed to strike her attacker in the chest. As she did so, she recognized the cat. It was Jayfeather! Lionstar and Dovewing were also there.

"What are you doing?" the kit screeched.

"We are taking you to Thunder Clan." Lionstar answered.

"No! What about my family? I'm their guardian now."

"Sister!" the kit's sibilings were staring at her wide eyed as she was carried away.

There was nothing she could do. It was her destiny to be in ThunderClan and she had to face it. She would see them again, she was certain of that. Right now there was only one thing she could do, to offer reassurance.

So she yowled, "I'll be back!"

* * *

Yea that was kind of lame. But remember, shes a kit. However strong and good of a fighter and hunter she is, on the inside she will always be a

kit. Hope you liked it. Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 7: The arrival

hi. I accidentally wrote that Shiningkit is a rogue. But she's a loner. Oops. My bad. Oh and does anyone what OC is?

Thanks to Thunderspirit for reviewing. I'll consider suggestions. If you like me to write a chapter/ one-shot in another cat (besides the main character's ) POV,

please review write in the review or pm me.

Chapter 6

The kit felt grief and despair tear at her as she was carried away by the three StarClan cats. Briefly, she wondered if she could make a run for it,

But as she glanced around, she saw more StarClan cats surrounding them.

The kit hissed softly. _So much for that plan,_ she thought crossly.

She was so busy thinking that she didn't realize that the starry warriors had stopped until they put her down. The loner sighed as her paws touched the soft undergrowth. It was great to be back in the forest instead of that clearing where she had lived before.

But at the same time she felt a pang of sorrow and grief as she remembered her mother death and her sibilings, the terror in their eyes when her mother had died and when she had been taken away. There was nothing she do for she was surrounded by StarClan cats.

Jayfeather spoke. "We must leave you here now, so that you may travel on your own. When you find a patrol, fight them and demand to join their clan. Unless we want the others to, you will be the only cat besides the medicine cat that will see us. Good luck!" With those words the StarClan cats disappeared.

The rouge kit turned and ran the other way, toward her old home, but was blocked by StarClan warriors.

A starry cat with a russet and white pelt stepped forward. "I am Dawnstar, the former leader of ThunderClan." he introduced himself, "Nightstar killed me and my deputy, Gingerfur to become leader. His ambition has killed many cats and I beg you to stop it. You must drive Nightstar out."

"What!" the kit screeched. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Most of the clan don't support Nightstar, but they fear him. You may ask me 3-three questions about anything. Start now."

The kit was startled. "I-um." she stammered.

"Next question." Dawnstar snapped, making it clear that she would not be let off easily.

The kit thought carefully. "How many lives does Nightstar have." she asked remembering Lionstar's speech on how leaders have 9 nine lives.

Dawnstar stared at her intently. "One. He never went to Moonfall, - the place where the share tongues with StarClan- to receive his nine lives. Next question."

"What must I do to join the clan?"

"You must defeat some cats that will challenge. A patrol is coming." the former leader anserwed. The kit meowed in agreement and dipped her head.

"Thank you." she meowed before turning to head deeper into the undergrowth.

Suddenly, the young kit scented a strong scent of ThunderClan and six cats emerged from the bushes. _Five warriors and an apprentice. _the loner thought observing their lean but strong build.

"Halt!" they called to her. She froze and they surrounded her, studying her in a way that made her want to disappear from the spot.

The apprentice stepped forward, his eyes glinting. "I'll kill this kit for you." he growled. "She has no right to be on our territory, look how scared she is."

The kit narrowed his eyes. "Try me!" she challenged.

The second warrior whipped around. "No Cloudpaw. We will bring her to Nightstar. He will deal with her."

Cloudpaw, a white tom with grey splotches, narrowed his eyes in anger, but didn't argue.

The six cats escorted the kit to their camp. As the loner entered though the gorse tunnel she held her head and tail high. She wanted to make a good first impression.

Many cats looked up in surprise as they saw her and they started whispering in hushed voices.

The kit looked around. She could hear squeaks from a bramble thicket. _That must be the nursery and the rock clef with a hole in the back must be __the medicine cat den._ she thought as the smell of herbs waffled up to her nose. A memory of learning herbs with SkyClan ancestors came back to her.

"What's going on here?" a voice jolted her back to the present and the flame and silver cat turned a black tom walking up to the patrol. The blue-grey tom dipped his head. "We caught this kit on our territory, Nightstar." he meowed.

_So that's black tom is the cat I must defeat._ the loner kit thought.

"Very well." Nightstar spoke to her, his face twisted into a horrible snarl. "If you can defeat 2 cats of our clan, we will allow you to join." To the rest of the cats he added, "Any cat wish to volunteer?"

Murmurs of surprise came form the cats behind him.

The flame and silver cat nodded. "Very well."

The grey tom that the kit had seen training with his mentor stepped forward. The tom who the kit remembered as Sharppaw hissed "I'll flay you fox-dung."

The she-kit tensed her muscles in preparation for a fight. "Oh really?" she snarled back. "Well I thought warriors wouldn't harm kits. Isn't that the warrior code?"

The cats in the clearing gasped in shock and the loner knew that they were all thinking the same thing._ How would a loner know of the warrior code?_

The kit snapped her jaws shut. _Fox-dung, I just let in my biggest secret. _

Sharppaw leaped un-sheathing his claws.

The kit leaped as well, barreling into the older cat's stomach and bowling him over. Slashing out her claws, she sliced them down the cat's belly and flank before leaping away.

Shappaw struggled to his paws and leaped again.

This time the kit stepped sideways and she grabbed the grey apprentice's hind leg in her jaws as he flew past and bit down hard.

Sharppaw screeched, struggling violently. The rouge heard a snap and be felt the bone beneath her jaws crack.

Letting go, she climbed on top of the grey tom and raked her claws though his ears and shoulders, her hind paws slashed wounds across her adversary's back.

The blue-grey tom, who had been leading the earlier patrol, let out a furious cry and he leaped forward. The young she-cat whipped around and sliced her claws at the warrior's shoulders.

The kit let them land together before pinning them down. That way, they wounded each other trying to reach her.

Nightstar was bristling with shock. "Stop!" he yowled.

The kit stopped in mid leap and landed gracefully, panting hard.

She padded up to Nightstar. "Do you need any more proof?"

"No!" Nightstar shrieked. "I hereby give you your clan name, from this moment on you will be known as Shiningkit."

Shiningkit dipped her head.

"And" Nightstar added "It is also time for you to get your apprentice name."

Murmurs of disapproval rang though the camp, but Nightstar ignored them.

"Shiningkit, do you promise to stay loyal to me thoughout your life and follow my every command no matter what the others say?"

The murmurs turned into to yowls, but again Nightstar ignored them

"Well." he prompted.

Shiningkit glared at him. "No Nightstar." she snarled. "I am not old enough to become an apprentice and you know that. And you expect me to stay loyal to you? You are the traitor not the innocent warriors. You killed the leader and deputy of your clan in order to become leader. You never received your nine lives that are given only to true leaders. I will never be loyal to a traitor. Get out of the clan or i'll chase you out myself."

Nightstar's eyes gleamed with malice and then fear at the thought of facing the powerful she-cat. Without a word he disappeared though the gorse tunnel and into the forest.


	10. Chapter 8: Medicine kit

Note: Some herbs in this book are not in the original warriors series and should not be used on humans. Those herbs are just made up by me. Please don't steal them. If you wish to use one (or more) of the herbs that are made by me. (not in the original warriors series, please ask before. I'll most likely say yes. :)

Enjoy!

Thanks to xXThunderspiritXx, nightdream, Dreamstar, and Flame for reviewing the last few chapters.

I've decided to give Dawnstar plushies to everyone who reviews.

And whoever reviews the most will get 50 plushies of their choice. (ie. top reviewer)

Beta Reader(s) get 40.

second place or whoever reviews the second most will get 30 plushies of their choice.

third place gets 20.

and everyone who reviewed get 10

now back to the story.

Chapter 7.

Shiningkit watched as Nightstar disappeared though the thorn tunnel. As soon as he was gone, yowls of triumph echoed though the camp.

A grey she-cat padded up to the kit. "Thank you," she meowed gratefully. "Thanks to you, Nightstar is now gone."

The kit dipped her head. "It was destiny," she mewed softly so that only the grey she-cat could hear. The warrior twitched her tail in surprise. Before she could ask any questions, the former loner mewed, "Who are you?"

The warrior blinked in surprise, "Fernpelt. I'm the deputy."

Shiningkit nodded. She wanted to say, "So you'll be the leader now right?" but her knowledge about the clans would provoke questions-ones that she didn't want to answer. So instead she asked, "Who's the next leader?"

Fernpelt looked at her, "I am. I was the deputy so I will become leader and name a new one at Moonhigh. Before that I will receive my nine lives and new name at Moonfall, which is the place where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. It's the tradition."

The blue grey tom who had yowled when she attacked Sharppaw spoke. "Why are you talking to _her_Fernpelt. We should drive her out," he growled, giving the former loner a hostile glance.

Fernpelt glared at him, "He defeated Nightstar, it's because of her that we are free of his treacherous leadership."

"Well, loner. You'll never be welcome here," Stoneclaw sneered, glaring at Shiningkit.

"Enough, Stoneclaw!" Fernpelt spat. "You will stop immediately unless you want to clean out the elders den for a moon."

Stoneclaw shrank back and he studied his paws as if they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "No Fernpelt, I'll stop," he mumbled.

The kit looked at the blue-grey warrior, "I have clan blood."

Many cats were nodding in understanding as they noticed the kit's powerful haunches that were built for catching squirrels and birds that live in high trees. They could see that many of them knew what SkyClan was.

"In any case, I'll get some herbs to heal you wounds, all of you," the young she-cat mewed."

A tom with patchy fur looked at her in surprise and confusion, "Our medicine cats can do that."

"You sure about that?" the flame and silver kit meowed dryly.

The two cats that smelled strongly of herbs were arguing about something.

Fernpelt stalked up to them. "Smallchest! Thornpaw! Quit arguing and treat the patients," she snapped.

"I'll help," Shiningkit offered. Fernpelt nodded gratefully before turning back to the medicine cat and her apprentice.

The kit slipped inside the medicine cat den and into the herb store. Grabbing a huge mouthful of marigold and rolling the cobwebs to tuck them under her chin, she slipped back out.

Raising her voice so that every cat could hear her, Shiningkit meowed, "Could all cats that can walk and that don't have severe wounds please go to that-- that big rock please."

Purrs of amusement rippled through the clearing.

The patchy furred tom that had spoken earlier glanced at her and meowed, "It's called Highstone. Fernpelt will make her den and announcements there." Shiningkit nodded and flattend her ears, slightly embarrassed.

As she bounded over to the cats that had not moved, a ginger and white shape streaked towards her, accompanied by a brown shape. She realized that these were the kits. Dropping her bundle of herbs, she trotted up to the nearest cat.

Shiningkit heard a thump as the kits launched themselves into the air. In one swift motion, the former loner dropped into a crouch and rolled, avoiding the kits and landing on her paws.

A hiss caught her attention and she glanced sideways to see a tabby she-cat with a long tail and amber eyes glaring at her. She realized that this was the kits mother. It was clear that the queen didn't want her kits to be playing with the newcomer and she felt a burn of resentment. Shiningkit turned back to her new den mates who were now wrestling on the ground.

"I'll play with you later," she promised. "I need to help your clanmates first."

"You can heal the cats that aren't severely injured. We'll do the others," Shiningkit turned to see the medicine cat, Smallchest and her apprentice, Thornpaw. The former loner nodded, "Do you have any lavender?" she asked. "The sap in the stems is good for healing wounds."

Smallchest flicked her ears in surprise, "I didn't know that. What other herbs do you know?" Shiningkit started listing a bunch of herbs, "Horsetail, Marigold,Goldenrod, Lavender stems, Oak sap, Ceder roots, Dock leaves and many others are good for healing wounds. Cobwebs stop bleeding...."

The kit went on and on until Smallchest meowed, "Stop. You know a lot of herbs. Why don't you show them to me?"

The kit nodded, "But our clan mates need our help first."

Emerging with a mouthful of horsetail and goldenrod, Shiningkit went up to the cats on Highstone and asked, "Could all of you line up for me, from the most to least injured cats please."

The clan cats did as she asked. The first cat was a pure white she-cat. She had a strong build and warm amber eyes. The cat reminded Shiningkit irresistibly of her mother, Snow and she felt a pang of grief.

"What's your name?" the kit asked ducking her head shyly.

"Icefrost," the warrior replied.

"Um, Icefrost. Which wounds are the worst?" Shiningkit meowed nervously.

The white warrior pointed her muzzle to the wound on her flank and the kit started to apply cobwebs to it. Once the bleeding had stopped, she began to chew the marigold into a pulp, trying to ignore the bitter taste, and applied to Icefrost's wounds. When she was done, she sent Icefrost to the warriors den to rest.

* * *

At last, Shiningkit finished treating all the cats in the line. She glanced around and saw Smallchest treating Sharppaw. She bounded over at once. When he saw her, Sharppaw let out a low growl. The kit ignored him. Turning to the medicine cat, she meowed,"Smallchest. May I fetch some rushes and thyme from the forest? I noticed that we didn't have any when I went to get some marigold."

Smallchest, a grey she-cat with blue eyes, black paws and white splash on her chest nodded. "Ask Fernpelt too though," she added.

The kit turned and spotted Fernpelt talking to an old brown tom with long fur and grey hairs on his muzzle. Shiningkit padded over to them and dipped her head.

"Fernpelt, I need to collect some rushes and thyme. Smallchest said that it would be fine as long as I asked you."

The grey deputy looked thoughtful as she replied, "Kits don't usually go out into the forest, but we do need the herbs. All right, you may go but I want someone to go with you. I'll ask one of the queens. They need to go out and stretch their legs."

Fernpelt disappeared into the bramble thicket that Shiningkit had first noticed when she arrived. Moments later, Fernpelt emerged with the tabby queen that had glared at her earlier.

"I want you to go with Shiningkit, to collect herbs," the deputy was meowing as Shiningkit came up. The tabby looked reluctant but she didn't argue. Instead she growled, "I want my kits to come. If that pathetic scrap of fur can come than so can my kits."

Shiningkit looked at the tabby queen with a cold gaze. "What did you call me?" she mewed frostily. "The kits shouldn't come," she added to Fernpet. "They are too young."

The queen leaped in the air with surprise and flinched. "Nothing," she mumbled. The queen her gaze back to the deputy and she seemed to gain confidence. "My kits will come." she mewed firmly casting a fearful look at the former rouge.

Fernpelt sighed, "Very well, Vinetail. You may take your kits out."

As Fernpelt padded away, Shiningkit looked up at the queen, "You know this isn't a contest." Vinetail didn't reply, but the kit sensed surprise coming from her.

The queen gathered her kits and Dustkit, who was another queen's kit. She ushered them outside and up the ravine that protected the camp. The kits didn't protest at being carried up the ravine. Shiningkit followed reluctantly. She had a horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 9: Unforseen

Thanks to Nightshade for adding the story to the favourites and to xXThunderspiritXx, Dreamstar and nightdream for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 8

Shiningkit waited at the top of the ravine as Vinetail carried the last kit up the steep rocky hill that lead from the forest on the camp. Vinetail turned to the former rouge, "You can go and collect herbs." she meowed. "I want to teach the them the hunting crouch in the forest."

Shiningkit dipped her head in assent, though her pelt was prickling with unease. As she slipped past the queen, she repeated her words, "This isn't a contest. Don't do anything that will put the kits in danger." Though she doubted the queen had heard, or cared, the flame and silver kit turned away in search of herbs.

Quickly locating the rushes, she pulled off some lush leaves from each bush and rolled it into a bundle. She carried it under her chin. The thyme took her a longer time to find. Once she had a huge bundle, she returned to camp and dropped the leaves at the front of the medicine cat's den.

Thornpaw was working on the last 2 patients. Smallchest came out to meet her.

"Well done." she praised, "I need you to get some herbs for wrenched shoulders, claws and something for aching joints. I don't know much and I thought that you could help."

Shiningkit nodded. "I'll do that." she promised.

She looked into the medicine cat's compelling blue eyes and a sudden tug to tell her about the feeling of dread she had overwhelmed her. Glancing around to make sure no one was listening she told Smallchest everything. From asking Fernpelt permission to her feeling of dread. The grey she cat listened in silence, taking in every word.

"- and i'm not sure whether I should tell the clan." Shiningkit finished.

The medicine cat looked at her. "No. You shouldn't tell the clan." she murmured. "Keep it between you and me." Then she straightened up and added, "I need you to get the herbs." The kit nodded and slipped out the thorn tunnel for the second time, in search of herbs. She walked around for a long time keeping her mouth open for scents. At last she scented wet marshy ground ahead.

Bounding towards the marshes, she located an oak tree and stripped off it's bark. Then she froze, remembering that her mother had told her the bark on the branches was the best for aching joints and wretched shoulders. Quickly, she climbed the tree and began tearing off the bark.

* * *

Smallchest P.O.V

* * *

Smallchest sat in her den, sorting herbs. Suddenly, an anguished yowl sounded from the clearing. "Smokefur! What's wrong?" It was Roseheart, a cream colored queen who was expecting kits in 3 moons. Then she heard a voice call "Smallchest come here. Something's wrong.."

Smallchest rushed outside, thinking it was just a wound that had opened up.

As she turned to look at Smokefur, her jaw dropped open. The grey warrior was withering violently on the ground.

As she walked closer she saw some leaves on the ground. Smallchest bent her had to sniff them.

Feverfew and yarrow. she thought.

Then she glanced at Smokefur and saw that there was feverfew and yarrow pulp on the warrior's wounds. She whipped around to face Thornpaw who instantly cowered under her gaze. "Did you put the pulp on his wound?" she demanded.

Thornpaw nodded. "Yes, what's wrong with that?" she asked.

Smallchest let out a furious hiss. "It's poison!" she screeched, "I told you never to mix those herbs together and especially not to put them on wounds."

Her apprentice shrank back, her eyes round with shock and guilt. "I'm sorry." she whispered, "I didn't mean to. I just forgot. I mean I didn't remember."

"You forgot!" Smallchest raged. "Is that all I hear from you! You've been an apprentice for 3 moons and you can't remember. That was one of the first things I taught you!"

The grey she-cat whipped around and looked at Fernpelt. "You need to get Shiningkit." she meowed, calmer now. "She knows a lot more herbs than I do. I don't know anything that can help him or ease his pain."

Fernpelt nodded though there was surprise in her eyes. "Very well. I'll send Patchfur to get her." she mewed nodding to the patchy furred tom.

The tom dashed off and Smallchest looked at the grey heap of fur that was her brother. She sent prayer to StarClan. _Please don't let him die._ she prayed.

* * *

(Shiningkit P.O.V)

* * *

As soon as Shiningkit was satisfied with the amount of bark, she climbed down from the branch and put the bark into a pile. Then, spotting some Snowdrops nearby, she nipped some of the stalks off.

A yowl sounded from the distance and Shiningkit opened her mouth to scent the air. A stench of mud and something horrible that she couldn't identify tainted the breeze.

As she slipped though the undergrowth, she saw a cat covered in mud and a growl rumbled in her throat. She would drive this intruder out. Picking up her herbs and tucking them under her chin, she realized that the cat was heading towards her.

The former rouge waited until the muddy cat was a foxlength away before emerging from the bushes. Shiningkit fluffed out her fur, unsheathing her claws and drawing her lips back in a snarl of fury.

The mud covered cat looked up and gasped, horror creeping into his eyes. "Shiningkit." The tom chocked out, clearly shocked.

Shiningkit narrowed her eyes in suspicion. But as soon as she recognized the cat, she relaxed, as did the warrior.

"Sorry." the kit apologized, lowering her gaze in embarrassment. "You smelled like mud and something horrible. So I thought you were a warrior of another clan."

The tom purred. "I'm glad I wasn't. But that isn't why I came here. We need your help. Smokefur is dying and Smallchest dosen't know what to do." he explained hurriedly.

Shiningkit nodded. "I'll come." she meowed, "But even I might not be able to help him."

The tom nodded in understanding and the 2 cats set off at a run back to camp. Shiningkit pestered the tom with questions.

"What's your name? Who's Smokefur?" she asked.

"I'm Patchfur and Smokefur's another warrior. He's Roseheart's mate."

"Roseheart?" the kit echoed confused.

"Cream colored queen." came the reply. "She's expecting kits."

Patchfur halted at the top of the ravine. "You go first." he meowed, "I'll be right behind you in case you fall."

Shiningkit twitched her ears in annoyance. "I won't fall." she mewed bounding down the ravine and though the gorse tunnel. Emerging on the other side, she bounded up Smallchest, where she was arguing with Thornpaw- again.

"Where is he." she meowed breathlessly, still panting from the long run.

The grey medicine cat flicked her tail towards an unmoving mound of grey fur.

The kit bounded over at once, examining her patient. Infection was clear in the tom's wounds and as the kit looked closer, she could see feverfew and yarrow pulp on the warrior's wounds.

"Feverfew and yarrow?" she mewed surprised and confused at the same time. "Isn't that poison?"

"That's right." The kit turned to see Smallchest behind her. The medicine cat was bristling with anger. "Thornpaw put it on his wound." Smallchest hissed furiously. "Now he's dying and no one can help him."

"What!" a cat shrieked, "What do you mean no one can help him."

The speaker was a cream colored she-cat. "Is that Roseheart?" she asked the medicine cat, keeping her voice low so that the queen couldn't hear them. Smallchest nodded, backing away from Roseheart as if she expected the queen to attack her. A few cats hissed as Smallchest slipped into her den, muttering an excuse about herbs.

The kit looked up at Rosefur. "I'm sorry." she murmured. "I can't heal him. But I can ease his pain."

"You're pathetic excuse for a medicine cat." the queen hissed baring her fangs.

Shiningkit flinched but didn't back down. Instead she stared at Roseheart in the eye. "I'm sorry for your loss." she repeated, making her voice firmer and slightly colder. "But there's nothing I can do."

'Fox-dung to that." the queen spat furiously. "You're a worthless creature. You deserve to die."

Gasps of shock echoed though the camp. Shiningkit felt a surge of anger, but she pushed it down quickly knowing that the queen was only angry because she was stricken.

Grabbing some marigold, thyme, juniper berries and poppy seeds Shiningkit began making a poultice for Smokefur. When she had finished, she gently persuaded the dying warrior to eat it, while Roseheart spat insults and curses at her.

Once Roseheart's mate had eaten all of the mixture, she nosed the rest of the thyme towards the cream colored queen. "Eat this."she murmured. "It'll calm you down."

Roseheart lunged towards her and Shiningkit dodged easily. "Look." she growled, "Your mate isn't dead yet. Why don't you spend his last moments with him instead of attacking me." The queen let out a soft growl before settling down beside her dying mate.

The kit saw Smokefur raise his head a bit and murmur a few words to the queen.

Roseheart eyes gleamed with surprise and she shot a look of guilt and apology at Shiningkit, but the former loner pretended not to notice.

Wanting to get away from the scene, she bounded over to Fernpelt she asked, "May I go hunting?"

The grey she-cat's eyes gleamed with surprise. but whether it was because she could hunt, or that she wanted to help her clan, the kit couldn't tell. "Very well." Fernstar nodded in approval. "I want Patchfur, Stoneclaw, Sparrowflight and Cloudpaw to go with you."

The cats chosen to go with Shiningkit looked displeased except for Patchfur, but they didn't argue.

Stoneclaw flicked her tail, signaling the patrol to leave the camp. Shiningkit bounded over immediately her energy surging up at the prospect to a hunt. The patrol slipped though the thorn tunnel and halted at the base of the ravine.

"You go first." Stoneclaw meowed roughly at Shiningkit. The kit nodded, giving the grey warrior a frosty glare before bounding up the ravine in a swift motion. Moments later, the three other cats joined her at the top.

"Where should we go first?" Patchfur asked as the patrol started towards the forest.

"The Big Ceder." Stoneclaw anserwed the patchy furred tom. "The younger ones can practice tree climbing there."

Shiningkit and Cloudpaw dropped back as they headed deeper into the trees, but neither of them spoke.

A hiss from Sparrowflight made Shiningkit turn her head. About a fox-length away, a fox was pecking at the ground. The mottled tabby warrior signaled for his apprentice to catch it. Shiningkit watched as Cloudpaw dropped into a hunting crouch and crept forward.

Shiningkit saw that the white and grey apprentice leaned most of his weight on his left side instead of his haunches. Springing forward, the apprentice landed heavily on his left side.

The movement startled the bird who promptly flew away.

Sparrowflight stalked up to his apprentice, his fur bristling with anger. "How could you have missed that?" he snarled.

"Sparrowflight, shouldn't you be pointing out his mistakes instead of telling him how he should have caught it?" Shiningkit interrupted the mottled warrior.

Sparrowflight whirled around, but the anger in his eyes died as Patchfur stepped forward. "She's right Sparrowflight." the patchy furred warrior growled. "All your yowling would have scared off the prey anyways."

As the senior warrior muttered an apology, Cloudpaw turned on her, "Stop protecting me. I can take care of myself." he hissed.

The former loner was taken aback at the comment, but she kept her voice calm and even as she replied, "I'm not protecting you. I'm standing up for what I think is right. Don't think that i'll open my mouth to defend you again." she hissed, whirling around, and slipping though the bushes.

As she emerged from the other side, Shiningkit was a mouse nibbling on seeds. As she crouched down, the former loner heard the other cats come up from behind her. She flicked her tail, signaling them to be quiet. Stealthily, she padded forward keeping her paws as light as possible and leaped forward. She landed squarely on the mouse and dispatched it with a blow to the neck.

"Bury that." Stoneclaw ordered roughly. Shiningkit felt a surge of rebellious anger that the grey warrior was being so cold towards her. But she decided that it was best no to argue. So she dipped her head and started scraping earth over the dead mouse.

"Stoneclaw!" Fernpelt slipped though the bushes to confront the warrior. "What did I tell you-" As Fernpelt lectured the warrior, Shiningkit ventured further into the forest in search of prey.

A rustle of the bushes told her that Patchfur had joined her. Suddenly an eerie battle cry sounded in the distance.

"It's coming from the WindClan border." the black and white warrior hissed. "Go back to camp and get help!"

Shiningkit froze in horror, but a nudge from the warrior sent her streaking back to camp.

Bursting though the thorn tunnel, she let out a yowl, "There's a battle at the border with WindClan. Patchfur sent me to get help."

A tortoiseshell tom with grey paws made his way to Shiningkit's side. "I will choose the cats to come with me!" he declared. "Icefrost, Ravenpelt, Reedfeather, Thistlefang and Redfur will accompany me to fight WindClan off. Let's go." the tom ordered.

The chosen cats raced to the senior warrior's side and they disappeared though the thorn tunnel.

With most of the warriors gone, Shiningkit was suddenly aware of how empty the camp was.

Loud hisses and growls came from the medicine cat's den. Surprised, the former loner bounded into the den.

Smallchest was towering over her apprentice, Thornpaw, yowling at her.

"What's going on here?" Shiningkit interrupted them calmly.

Smallchest turned to face her and the medicine cat hissed, "That mangy excuse for a cat killed my brother!"

"So Smokefur is your brother?" the kit meowed calmly.

"Yes." The grey medicine cat's anger was fading now, only to be replaced by sadness.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" the kit asked.

"I need to make sure that this _kit _dosen't kill another cat."

'Don't worry." Shiningkit purred, "I'll do that."

Smallchest gave her a short nod before slipping out of the den.

As soon as the medicine cat was gone, Shiningkit padded up to Thornpaw and the golden tabby apprentice looked at her with frightened eyes.

Shiningkit purred. "Don't worry. I won't eat you."

Thornpaw nodded, though there was still a trace of fear in her amber eyes.

The 2 she-cats chatted for a while.

Suddenly, a hiss came from Ratpelt, the only warrior left in camp, who had been guarding the entrance. "They're back!"

As Fernpelt padded though the thorn tunnel, she heard Roseheart yowl, "Where's Foxkit and Thunderkit?"

Panicked murmurs spread throughout the clan until Fernpelt yowled "Quiet!"

Making her way towards the front, Shiningkit saw Fernpelt and Vinetail confronting each other.

"Where are your kits?" Fernpelt demanded.

"They were weak so I left them." the tabby queen snarled.

A few cats hissed in anger, others just glared at the queen.

.How could you?" the deputy hissed. Any cat could see that she furious.

Suddenly, Vinetail dropped her gaze to her paws. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I told my kits a secret and they said that they would tell the clan. I got angry so i dumped them near the RiverClan border."

"What was the secret?" Stormfoot growled, shouldering his way though the crowd to stand beside Fernpelt. "What's so important that you had to dump your kits to keep it a secret?"

Vinetail swallowed hard, meeting the senior warrior's gaze for a brief moment before she replied, "Runningcloud and I are from ShadowClan."


	12. Chapter 10: Moonfall

Moonpool

* * *

Shiningkit woke up at dawn, unable to fall asleep again. Careful not to wake the others, she padded out of the nursery in time to see a few cats slip out of the warrior's den. Moments later, an apprentice followed.

Curious, the flame and silver colored kit called to them softly, "Where are you going?"

The apprentice whirled around. "Dawn patrol." she meowed smugly. "Bet you hope you're going too."

"No." the kit lied.

_"_Hurry up already Dapplepaw." a light brown tom hissed. "Stop disturbing Shiningkit, she'll need all the sleep she can get. She's going to Moonfall with Fernstar. So are you. Now go!"

With that the 2 cats left.

"Shiningkit. Up already?" the she-kit turned to see Fernpelt behind her.

Quickly former loner dipped her head. "Good morning Fernpelt. " she purred respectfully.

The deputy lowered her head in return. "Do you know what traveling herbs are?"

Shiningkit nodded.

"I want you to make them for 4 cats. We'll leave at sunset so you'll have some time."

"Who's going?"

"Driftwood, Patchfur, Dapplepaw, you and I. I can't eat before sharing tongues with StarClan."

The kit nodded, but she still had one more question. "Um Fernpelt." she began hesitantly, "What happened with the battle. I mean none of the cats who went had any wounds when they came back."

The deputy looked at her. "Come to my den after you're done the herbs. I'll tell you then."

Shiningkit obeyed and she hurried towards the medicine cats den.

Careful not to wake the medicine cat and her apprentice, the kit slipped into the den and began sorting herbs. Suddenly a thought entered her mind and she froze. Backing back out of the den, Shiningkit looked up and saw a tree sticking out of the hole on the top of the den. The leaves and flowers on the tree were unmistakable. It was a mid- summer tree.

Excited by the discovery, the kit bounded back to the den trying to locate the spot where she had seen the tree. She found that it was blocked by brambles. Frantically, she began to dig until she had removed all the brambles. Unfortunately, the noise had woken Smallchest up.

"Shiningkit! What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" the medicine cat hissed.

The kit turned and she shrank back in fear."I-i s-saw the tree from the clearing and it's one the herbs that I was taught and it's useful so I decided to find it so that we could use it." she stammered, shuffling her paws nervously.

The grey she-cat stared at the kit in surprise. "That's great!" she yowled, clearly delighted.

Shiningkit stared at the grey she-cat, startled her change of attitude

A rustle of paws on bracken signaled the arrival of the medicine cat apprentice.

"Did you have to wake me up so early in the day?" Thornpaw growled, irritated.

Ignoring the comment, Shiningkit slipped into the herb store and came back out with 4 bundles of herbs needed for the journey. Un wraping them she meowed, "I put Tam and Lupe to starve off hunger and give strength."

Thornpaw piped up, "I've never heard of them. What do they look like when the leaves are on the plant?"

"You don't know anything mouse-brain." the grey she-cat snarled, cutting the kit off.

"Well do you know what they look like when they're connected to the plant?" Shiningkit retorted, furious at the way the medicine cat was treating her apprentice.

Wordlessly, the grey she-cat shook her head.

"Then what gives you the right to speak to your apprentice like that? At least she's curious."

"Shiningkit's right." Fernpelt's mew made the kit jump in surprise. "Both of them are dedicated cats."

The flame and silver kit slipped beside Thornpaw, "You'll make a wonderful medicine cat." she murmured encouragingly to the golden apprentice. To Fernstar she added, "I made bundles as you requested."

The deputy nodded, "Go to my den." she ordered. "and grab some fresh kill with you."

Shiningkit dipped her head as she backed away into the clearing. Seeing Patchfur at the fresh kill pile, she bounded over to him and grabbed a few pieces of fresh kill. "Could you tell me Fernpelt's den is?" she asked.

"The rock over there." the black and white tom answered, "Her den is the hole in the right side and she makes announcements on the rock." The warrior paused, "Would you like me to show you around?" he offered.

The kit shook her head. "No thanks." she called over her shoulder as she bounded toward the rock as Patchfur had indicated. "Fernpelt wanted me in her den. See you later. Bye."

Fernpelt's den was cool and sandy. Lichen hung from the entrance sheltering the leader from wind and rain. The deputy had been taking a long time.

"Shiningkit." Fernpelt greeted her. "I apologize for keeping you waiting. I had--" the grey deputy paused. "some business to take care of." Fernpelt finished awkwardly.

The kit narrowed her eyes in suspicion, using Jayfeather's powers to search Fernpelt's mind. Finding a mist of fog, she stopped. She didn't like the thought of going into someone's mind unless it was absolutely necessary. Backing off, she she decided to prompt the grey she-cat instead.

"What type of business?" she asked, hoping Fernpelt didn't notice the pause.

"It's a secret. I won't tell you." the grey deputy hissed, her hackles raised in anger.

The kit flinched, startled by the fury in Fernpelt's voice.

"S-sorry Fernpelt." she whispered.

Fernpelt sighed, "I'll explain what happened with the patrol yesterday. Make yourself comfortable." The deputy flicked her tail and the sandy floor.

Shiningkit dropped into a comfortable crouch, her paws shifting warily, and angled her ears towards Fernpelt.

"Cloudpaw got angry at Sparrowflight for scolding him and he ran off to the WindClan border." the grey deputy began. "He crossed the border and tricked Sparrowflight into thinking that the WindClan was trespassing and stealing prey. However, they were not. A battle patrol was sent and I had apologize to Emberstar!" Fernpelt spat the last words as if they were a curse.

Shiningkit backed up towards the entrance, startled. "Uh um Fernpelt, I'm just going to go sort some herbs. Bye." she mewed, rushing out of the den as fast as she could.

As she neared the thorn tunnel, she caught a glimpse of forest and she felt the urge to see her siblings. Shiningkit bounded up the ravine, muttering some excuse about collecting herbs. After a while, she finally found the river border. Getting as close as she dared, she called softly, "Storm, Honey, it's me, your sister."

There was no response and Shiningkit felt herself getting more anxious with every passing second.

"Shiningkit, where have you been?" the kit recognized the stern mew of Stoneclaw.

"I-i was going to collect herbs." Shiningkit lied.

"Herbs?" the warrior snorted, "There aren't any herbs there."

"Yes there are." the she kit growled, guilt making her defensive. "There's horsetail over there and mallow there." she flicked her tail, pointing at random bushes. There was no way the warrior would know that they weren't herbs.

"Well you're at the border, and kits aren't allowed out of camp without at least 2 warriors with them." Patchfur stepped out of the bushes.

"I know. I'm sorry." the kit murmured, lowering her head in shame.

"You'll have elder duty for a moon then." Stoneclaw growled, "Now lets get back to camp." The warriors encircled the kit and lead her back. Fernpelt was waiting at the top of the ravine, Driftwood and Dapplepaw beside her.

"There you are." she hissed. "Now let's go." Shiningkit and Patchfur joined the group as they walked to Moonfall. As the moon started to rise, Shiningkit felt a twinge of guilt. She had delayed the patrol by going out on her own. Would they make it to Moonfall in time? Suddenly, Fernstar halted, staring at something in shock.

"What is it Fernstar?" Patchfur called out.

"Moonfall." came the reply, "I forgot that we had to climb the rock wall to get there."

"The rock wall." Driftwood echoed, sounding astounded. "It's huge."

The kit pushed her way to the front. In front of the patrol was a tall, sheer, rock wall. It was about 5 fox- lengths tall (like 5 foxes stacked on top of each other). There were few paw holds on the bottom and lots on the top. However, there was a giant rock that leaned on the wall. The rock was about 3 foxlengths tall. There were many chinks that could be used for paw holds.

"I vote that Shiningkit goes first." Dapplepaw mewed, giving the kit a vicious glare. "Maybe she'll survive."

"Dapplepaw, be quiet!" Driftwood hissed, giving her a cuff on the ear.

The kit felt a surge of anger. She was determined not to let the apprentice think that she was a coward. She would get up to Moonfall using the rock. "I'll go." she growled.

Before any cat could protest, Shiningkit padded up to the giant rock and crouched down. Unsheathing her claws, she put all her weight onto her hindquarters. Springing upwards, she dug her claws into a chink and climbed steadily upwards until she reached the top of the rock.

"I'm going next." that was Dapplepaw. "and i'm doing it the hard way. No kittypet can beat me."

The kit gritted her teeth in an effort not to yowl aloud and she unsheathed her claws.

"Dapplepaw, no!" Shiningkit peered over the edge of the rock in time to see the tortoiseshell apprentice loose her grip on a crack on the sheer stone wall.

Without thinking, she dove for the forest floor, aiming for the spot below apprentice.

The kit hit the ground with a jolt that knocked wind from her. Getting to her paws, she looked up just as Dapplepaw crashed on top of her. Shiningkit's legs buckled underneath her and the world went black.


	13. Chapter 11: Apprentice at last

Apprentice at last

* * *

When she came to, Shiningkit found that she was in the medicine cat's den and Smallchest and Fernpelt-- no, wait--Fernstar were staring at her and lump of tortoiseshell fur beside her. The memories of yesterday's journey flooded her mind.

"Dapplepaw." she gasped, struggling to her paws.

Gently, Fernstar pushed her down into the bed of moss again. "Stay still." she murmured. "You got knocked out from the impact."

"Dapplepaw." the kit repeated turning her brilliant green gaze to the grey, black and white medicine cat. "Is she alright?"

This time, Smallchest anserwed. "Yes, she disclocated her shoulder, but I fixed that. Now rest."

The kit felt tiredness sweep over her. Soon she was asleep.

A cold, wet, nose nudged her and Shiningkit stirred. Wrapping her tail around her nose, she settled into a more comfortable position. Then a claw poked her in the ribs and her eyes flew open. She was in StarClan hunting grounds. As she sat up, she saw a grey she-cat with matted fur glaring at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Yellowfang, former medicine cat of ThunderClan. I am here to grant you a new power.

"Really?" the kit couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice as she jumped up and down. "That's great. Thank you. What is it? What does it do?"

The medicine cat twitched her ears in fusteration and the kit calmed down. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Yellowfang touched noses with her. "Spirits of StarClan." she mewed her voice slightly horse. "I'm here to grant this cat a power in accordance to your will. With this power the kit will be able to summon StarClan at anytime or place using special ritual words."

Stepping back, the former medicine cat added, "The ritual words are: I, Shiningkit, summon the spirits of StarClan to help me." she paused, "Your name will change when you become an apprentice, a warrior. Beware Shiningkit, something terrible will happen soon. A battle....with ShadowClan. They want to take the kits." The former medicine cat's amber eyes burned like fire as she stared at the kit.

"You must protect them. You have defeated Nightstar. One of the dark evils of the prophecy. now you must defeat another one. Beware of a dark raven's wing. Beware Shiningkit..."Yellowfang trailed off and her eyes gleamed with intelligence and foreboding as if she could see something--something terrible that was going to befall the clans.

"What?" the kit stared at Yellowfang. "What prophecy? Why would a raven kill a kit? What dark evil? What other--" the kit gasped as blackness filled her vison and she was back in a dreamless world.

**A/N: Stormfoot's now the deputy**.

(A moon later*)

One moon later, the kit had finished serving her punishment of tending to the elders. Ever since the accident, Dapplepaw had not spoken to her. Fernstar was furious that Dapplepaw had not thanked her and sent them to work with the elders together. Still they didn't speak to each other.

"Shiningkit. Shiningkit wake up!" the flame and silver she-cat opened her eyes to see Thornpaw standing over her. "What is it?" she mumbled groggily.

"Fernstar's making you an apprentice."

Shiningkit leaped to her paws in shock. "But I'm not 6 moons yet. I can't be an apprentice yet."

Suddenly, unknown to to the other cats, Dawnstar descended from the sky with a gentle _whoosh _and came to stand beside her. "It dosen't matter. We have spoken to her. Shiningkit, it's your destiny to become both a medicine cat and warrior apprentice."

'What!!!" Shiningkit screeched, her pelt fluffing up. "How can I do that? Fernstar would never let me."

"Didn't you hear her? Or are you deaf. We have spoken to her." a new voice snapped, furious, and the kit turned to see Jayfeather.

"You can and you will." Dawnstar added, her voice calm and understanding. "Now go. It's time."

Then they were gone. After giving her pelt a good wash, she padded out to the clearing. Many cats were looking at her strangely.

Fernstar padded over to her. "Are you ready?"

The kit nodded. Then she paused and asked, "Why is everyone looking at me like I'm crazy?"

Stormfoot padded over to join them. "You started yelling out of nowhere. Thornpaw said you started talking to the den entrance. Smallchest thought that you were crazy." he twitched his whiskers in amusement, "Maybe you should ask her to check on you."

Shiningkit felt a surge of anger at the comment and she turned to face the deputy. "I had a dream from StarClan."

Stormfoot let out a purr of amusement and started rolling on the ground. "Really, Shiningkit. You have to be joking." he managed to meow before collapsing in another fit of laughter

The rest of the clan made a circle around them.

"No, Stormfoot. I'm not joking." the flame and silver kit mewed calmly. "I did have a dream from StarClan."

Murmurs of surprise came from some of the cats behind them. Their expressions ranged from confusion, to agreement, to anger.

But Stormfoot only laughed harder, "S-starClan would never send a dream to_ you._" he purred.

"Why not?"

"Cause you're a loner! StarClan would never send a dream to you. You're not even a medicine cat."

Gasps echoed everywhere. After her heroic act at Moonfall. Everyone respected her and didn't mention anything about her origins.

Shiningkit's eyes burned cold fire, and her voice matched it as she mewed, "StarClan sent me the dream to tell me that it was my destiny to become both a medicine cat and warrior apprentice. I have had dreams from StarClan ever since I was born."

"That's impossible!" Stormfoot voice become angry, "Don't try to pretend to have dreams from StarClan. Loners never get dreams from them! And to become both a medicine cat and a warrior apprentice? Leave that idea in your dreams, you mangy excuse for a cat."

"Oh really? Do you have any proof that I didn't have the dream?" she asked.

"Do you have any proof that you did?" he retorted.

"StarClan will show you themselves." Shiningkit hissed, reciting the special ritual words under her breath.

Four StarClan cats descended instantly, and stood beside her. The first cat whom, she recognized as Gingerfur, murmured a greeting to her, which she returned.

Gingerfur walked up to Stormfoot who had froze at the sight of the StarClan cats. In fact, every cat in the clearing except for Shiningkit had.

"You fool!" the ginger she-cat snarled. "How dare you insult us."

"I- i didn't insult you." the grey tom stammered, shocked at the accusation.

"When you insult her." Gingerfur flicked her tail at the flame and silver kit, who was staring at them intently. "You insult all of StarClan. That goes for all of you." she added, meeting the gazes of all the cats in the clearing.

A cream tabby with brown spots took a few steps forward to stand beside Gingerfur. In a flash. Shiningkit recognized the cat that had told her what to do that morning. "Dawnstar." she greeted the starry cat with a dip of her head.

The tabby nodded in return before turning to Fernstar. "The kit is strong and will help the clan in many ways. Beware of what the others say, for only she will tell you the truth in times of trouble."

Jayfeather glanced at Fernstar as he added, "It is her destiny to become both a medicine cat and a warrior. In fact, I'll hold the medicine cat ceremony right now. She will become an apprentice now."

Stepping forward and touching noses with the startled kit, Jayfeather continued, "Shiningkit, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

The fomer loner took a deep breath and her mew was surprisingly steady as she answered . "It is."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Shiningpaw, you are now a medicine cat apprentice. Smallchest," the dark grey tabby turned to the medicine cat.

"You will be Shiningpaw's medicine cat mentor. Train her well."

Feeling her paws tremble with excitement at the though of being an apprentice, Shiningpaw stepped forward and touched noses with her new mentor.

"You'll be a wonderful medicine cat." Smallchest murmured.

Jayfeather continued, " You'll also become a warrior apprentice. Reedfeather, you are ready for your first apprentice, mentor Shiningpaw well."

Once again, Shiningpaw touched noses with her mentor.

When she stepped back, the starry cats were gone.


	14. Chapter 12: Exploring the territory

Fernstar padded up to her. "Why don't you join a patrol to learn about our territory?" she suggested.

Shiningpaw nodded,"I've already seen it. I--" she broke off abruptly remembering that the clan didn't know that she had been on a journey.

A few cats looked at her quizzically but did not pry.

Fernstar paused for a moment then continued, "You will patrol with Icefrost, Driftwood, Dapplepaw, Cloudpaw Stormfoot and I. I want to access your skills."

The newly named Shiningpaw dipped her head before padding toward the entrance. Soon the warriors joined her.

The patrol climbed the ravine and crossed a clearing before they halted at the edge of the forest. "Tell me what you can smell." she ordered.

Shiningpaw opened her mouth and drew a deep breath though her scent glands.

"Mouse, vole and a bird that I don't know." she reported.

"That's a sparrow." Icefrost told her.

"Very good." Fernstar added, "Lets continue."

With a flick of her tail, Fernstar bounded off, the others hard on her heels.

Completely taken by surprise, the apprentice ran after them grateful that her long legs would make it a bit easier to catch up.

Trying to keep the patrol's multicolored pelts in sight, Shiningpaw scrambled over a log, swerving to avoid a bush and nearly crashed into Icefrost.

"Sorry." she gasped, springing to her paws.

The white warrior shook out her fur. "It's fine." she purred.

Stormfoot was glaring at her. "Let's go." he spat. "We're wasting time." Without another word, he bounded away. The rest of the patrol exchanged uncertain glances before following the deputy.

Fernstar let out a low growl, clearly angry that her warriors had not waited for her order before following the deputy. She bounded after the patrol with Shiningpaw following the best she could.

She saw the patrol near a row of bushes and a stench of moorland came with it.

"What are you doing so near the WindClan border?" the leader demanded.

"I thought that we should check the WindClan border." the deputy answered clearly trying to avoid the subject.

Fernstar sighed, "We'll talk about this later." she agreed.

Turning to Shiningpaw she added, "This is the WindClan border. A patrol is coming. Go up to the border which is the stream and mark the border like this." Fernstar demonstrated, leaving a scent mark near the bushes. "When they ask you why you're so near the border, tell them I sent you with the news that--" she trailed off.

"Just make it up." Stormfoot growled.

The new apprentice dipped her head and headed to the stream. Seeing some Agrimony nearby she grabbed a bundle. They didn't grow in moorlands.

Moments later, she spotted a patrol bounding towards her. Stifling the urge to run, she started to mark the border, trying to not to bristle and show aggression.

The WindClan patrol stopped 4 tail lengths away and her and Shiningpaw felt a surge of nervousness.

The biggest tom, probably the leader of the patrol, spoke. "What are you doing so close to the border, kit." he snarled.

The kit faced the patrol. "I wish to speak to your medicine cat."

A few fox-lengths away, Shiningpaw sensed the cats of her clan tense as she spoke.

"Runningclaw?" another warrior, a dappled tom, growled suspiciously, "How do we know they aren't poisons."

The rest of the cats murmured their agreement. Although slightly fazed by their hostility, Shiningpaw didn't leave. She had not come here just because it was a test. She truly wanted to help the cats of other clans.

"Then take me to your medicine cat. I can teach him to use the herb. I swear by StarClan that it will not harm your clan."

The oldest she-cat hesitated for a moment then nodded, "Follow me." she growled.

The patrol surrounded her and they headed off towards the camp. Shiningpaw tucked the bundle of herbs under her chin, a trick she had learned from her mother.

Opening her mouth slightly to scent the air, she realized that the moorlands had many rare and precious herbs tucked in dips and sheltered spaces as well as underground streams with lots of fish.

Suddenly the patrol halted. "Fox." a WindClan apprentice yowled in alarm.

The biggest warrior, a black, white and grey tom, slapped her tail across the (WindClan) apprentice's mouth. "Quiet, Rustpaw." he snapped. "Do you want the fox to hear you?"

The brown apprentice lowered his head in shame as an other apprentice piped up. "Besides, if a fox did come, you wouldn't be able to run fast enough. You're so fat."

"That's enough, Spiderpaw. " the speckled warrior scolded. "However, Pineleaf," she added turning to the dappled tom, "Spiderpaw has a good point. You should train Rustpaw more, he's starting to look like a RiverClan cat."

Pineleaf looked abashed as the warrior continued, "I'll have to speak to Emberstar about this. You're a senior warrior, Pineleaf, I expected more from you.

A bark sounded in the distance and the stench of fox grew stronger, as did the smell of cats.

Specklepelt gasped, "The foxes are attacking our camp!"

The patrol raced off toward a row of gorse bushes and Shiningpaw followed. They raced though a tunnel made of gorse and into a sandy clearing.

Only 3 warriors were in the clearing, fighting off 2 full grown foxes and 3 cubs. The ThunderClan apprentice saw that they were rapidly tiring.

Letting out a yowl, she leaped at one of the cubs, and bit down on it's neck. The cub rolled over, knocking wind out of her. Shiningpaw gasped in pain as another cub slashed it's paw across her flank.

Suddenly, the chocking weight was lifted and Shiningpaw scrambled to her paws to see Specklepelt chasing the cub away. "Thanks." she panted.

The deputy nodded, "If the cub rolls over, leap away before it squishes you." Then she bounded away to help Pineleaf.

Left alone in the middle of the clearing, Shiningpaw began scanning the battle for those who needed the most help. A yowl of fear caught the new apprentice's attention. Rustpaw was trapped under a fox cub, his belly and neck exposed.

The former loner leaped for the cub and bit down onto it's neck. It reared up and rolled over. Shiningpaw jumped out of the way just in time and leaped for the cub pinning it down and slashing at it's belly. The cub squealed and the apprentice let it go, watching as it raced for the entrance and disappeared.

A shriek of pain made the former loner whirl around. The 3 warriors who had been fighting when the patrol had arrived, were lying on the ground, motionless, while a few cats of the patrol were still fighting the full grown foxes.

Shiningpaw let out a yowl. "Back off." she hissed.

The warriors exchanged glances as they stepped back a few paces. The new apprentice charged forward. At the last moment, she leaped for the fox, claws extended, at it's shoulder. Lashing out her hind paws she tripped the fox causing it to stumble slightly. Shiningpaw took the opportunity to swing herself onto it's back and she bit down on it's neck while her hind claws scored gashes down it's flank. The fox growled it anger and it spun around so fast the the apprentice lost her grip.

Managing to twist in mid air, she landed on her paws. Turning to face to fox as it advanced, she reared up, slicing her claws across it's face, blinding it. With a howl of rage, the fox turned and pelted to the entrance and disappeared. Moments later, the other fox joined it.

"Rustpaw, no!" A wail sent the she-cat running towards the other apprentice. A brown she-cat, Rustpaw's mother she supposed, was crouching beside her the bloodied body. Shiningpaw located the medicine cat's den by the smell of herbs and ran towards it. The medicine cat was not there. The den was empty.

The new apprentice froze for a moment, then quickly grabbed a mouthful of goldenrod and and cobwebs, she hurried back to the clearing. Dropping the supplies beside the light brown tom, she began chewing up the leaves, asking the queen to lick the blood off Rustpaw's fur.

Once the wounds were clean, Shiningpaw placed cobwebs over them to stop the bleeding before packing them with goldenrod and more cobwebs.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the WindClan leader glaring at her, with Specklepelt by his side.

"Hey! You ThunderClan filth. Get over here." Emberstar called, his voice weak from the loss of blood.

"I'll have to tend to the other cats." she murmured to the brown queen. "If anything happens, call me."

As she bounded off towards the WindClan leader, she stole a glance at back at the brown apprentice's nearly still body.

Slilently, she sent a prayer to StarClan. _Please make sure he survives._

* * *

*Shiningkit is now 4 and a half moons old


	15. Chapter 13: Filler Chapter

NOTE: THIS IS NOT AN AUTHOR NOTE!!!!

It is a filler. A brief one. don't expect much from it. Please read.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!

* * *

A quarter moon later, Shiningpaw's training was going well. However, Reedfeather rarely took her out for training or patrols and the senior warriors had grown use to taking over the role. Dustkit had become an apprentice with the name Dustpaw and he constantly loathed Shiningpaw for having been a loner. Dapplepaw and Stormfoot also hated her. But most of the clan had accepted Shiningpaw as a clanmate and they were fascinated by her fighting skills.

She had taught Sharppaw and Cloudpaw, two of her friends, a new fighting move. It was called the lock grip and they had promised never to tell any other cat about it.

As for the incident with WindClan, she had been allowed to leave the (WindClan) camp as soon as the everything was explained. When she had returned, Fernstar was furious and sent her to elder duty for 3 moons and she would not be allowed to attend 2 gatherings.

Shiningpaw was not happy with the decision, and had protested against it. However, Fernstar stood firm and the decision was final.

As well, she had been sent many dreams, telling that 7 cats were going to do something that would impact her life forever. After a few days, she had found out who the cats were. (not telling you who they are because that would spoil the next chapter). She warned Fernstar many times but the leader ignored them.

* * *

Author note (important);

I'm changing Shiningpaw's description a bit.

Shiningpaw: Flame and silver she cat with a white star on her forehead.

Please R&R. Thanks, bye


	16. Chapter 14: Death

Wow lots of reviews!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed they all get Reedfeather and Dustpaw plushies.

yay climax!!! 2 more chapters and then book 2.

* * *

Quarter moon later:

"Shiningpaw, get up already." Reedfeather's voice rang across the clearing. "It's time for training."

Reluctantly, she got up from her nest to meet her mentor in the clearing.

"Now there's a surprise." Shiningpaw turned to see Stormfoot staring at Reedfeather though narrowed eyes. "Good morning Stormfoot." Shiningpaw greeted the ThunderClan deputy. The grey warrior seemed slightly startled as if she hadn't noticed her, and then nodded in return.

Padding over to her mentor, she dipped her head and waited for instructions. "We're hunting today. Then we'll battle train," her mentor told her. "Meet me by the training hollow at sunhigh."

Shiningpaw nodded and headed toward the tunnel. She wanted to impress her mentor by catching lots of prey.

As she slipped up the ravine, she felt an ominous feeling in the air as if StarClan was waiting for something terrible to happen.

* * *

Shiningpaw waited patiently at the edge of the training hollow for Reedfeather. Where was her mentor? Did something happen?

Suddenly, a black furred shape hurled out of the bushes and barrelled into her, pinning her to the ground.

The attack so unexpected that the young she-cat didn't have time to defend herself. As she twisted to claw at her opponent's underbelly, she saw her attacker for the first time. It was a black she-cat with ThunderClan scent, green eyes…

"Re- Reed- Reedfea- Reedfeather," she stammered shocked.

"Hello Shiningpaw." Her mentor replied coldly, "Prepare to meet your death," her voice dropped to menacing growl and she lashed out with a forepaw, claws unsheathed, at her throat.

Quickly, Shiningpaw slipped to one side. Avoiding the blow, she clamped her jaws around the black she-cat's leg. With a kick to the she-cat's belly, she sent Reedfeather flying. Scrambling to her paws, she saw Reedfeather staring at her. Something like fear and malice gleamed in her eyes. Getting to her paws, her mentor raced from the clearing.

Using her amazing senses to track Reedfeather, she realized that her mentor was heading into the marshes. Fernstar had forbidden any cat to travel there. With a jolt of alarm, she realized that another cat was waiting in the bushes, ready to attack the unsuspecting she-cat. That cat was none other than Nightstar.

* * *

Shiningpaw pelted forward, her pelt bristling in fear. As she exploded from the bushes, she came face to face with a screeching bundle of cats.

Reconizing Nightstar by his lean shape and scars on his face, she leaped on him, knocking the former leader off her dazed mentor.

"Reedfeather, run!" the apprentice screeched.

Reedfeather whirled around and Shiningpaw could see shock in her mentor eyes. The black she-cat had clearly not expected that her apprentice would be the one to help her.

"Go!" Shiningpaw repeated, clawing Nightstar's ears and leaping away.

There was no time to check whether her mentor had obeyed her orders. Slowly, she started circling Nightstar, and the 2 she-cats locked gazes.

"You fox-dung apprentice." Nightstar hissed, "I could have finished her off and you wouldn't have any problems."

"So you spied." Shiningpaw growled, leaping at the former leader. Within moments, she had him pinned and finished him off with a death blow. Digging a hole in the dirt, she buried him.

Backing away, she turned and ran back in the direction of the camp. She ran the gorse tunnel and stopped. Fernstar and Littlefoot were lying in the clearing, withering violently. Thornpaw was beside them, looking stunned. It was clear that they had been poisoned.

Quickly, Shiningpaw bounded towards the medicine cat's den and grabbed some herbs.

As she ran towards the sick cats, a weight knocked her to the ground.

Reedfeather, Dapplepaw and Dustpaw pinned Shiningpaw to the ground using the lock grip.

The flame and silver apprentice felt her eyes widen in shock. _How could they have known about the special grip I use?_ she thought, The only cats that I've ever told were Sharppaw and Cloudpaw.

"Well," a voice in her head anserwed, "maybe they did."

Reedfeather lashed out her front paw, claw unsheathed at her apprentice's throat-- just like she had done earlier-- except this time Shiningpaw couldn't move.

As quickly as possible, Shiningpaw harnessed the power of wind and moved to the side. It was one of her powers. But it didn't work. She tried another power, and another as rapidly as possible, but none worked, not even a bit. Then it dawned on her, StarClan had taken away her powers, for now at least.

The lock grip was like a death blow and just as deadly. The only way to escape the lock grip was to kill the opponent and even that was risky. Shiningpaw knew that she would never do that to one of her own clanmates.

A jolt of excruciating pain laced though her as her mentor's claws tore at her throat and she felt blood flow from the wound.

Yowls of shock and fury pierced the air and 6 cats leaped on her attackers pinning them down.

Shiningpaw lay there wounded, life draining from her. As she glanced around, she saw Fernstar and Littlefoot not far away.

_I have to help them._ she thought. _Maybe it was my destiny to save them. Maybe this is what the prophecy means._

Rolling to her side, she found the herbs that she had brought and picking them up, she struggled to her paws. The wound was bleeding too much and she collapsed. Then, the flame and silver she-cat had an idea, she rolled over to Littlefoot, the elder, and chewed up the herbs. Then she forced the chewed herbs down the pale she-cat's throat. Rolling over to Fernstar, she did the same thing and repeated the motions 6 times with each poisoned cat.

On the fifth time however, she felt a strange heaviness spread though her and when finished the sixth time, she found that it was hard for her to move.

Stars clouded her vision and she heard Cloudstar's* voice ring in her ears. _I'm sorry, young one. It was not your time. You should have had many more moons with ThunderClan._

Visions of the future-- or what should have been the future-- flashed though her mind and suddenly, everything was clear. This was what StarClan had warned her about. But this was not what the prophecy** meant.

It was then that she realized the full extent of what had happened.

Everything she had ever known and loved was now slipping away. She would never see her siblings again, or live up to her role as her family's guardian. Worst of all, she would never become a warrior.

The stars disappeared and she fell into a dizzying blackness.

_I'm dying. _she thought numbly_. I'm dying and I failed. _

_

* * *

_

DUH DUH DUH!!!!

_* _Cloudstar was SkyClan's leader when they (SkyClan) fled the forest.

**___A shining star will __blaze thought the ranks of her clan and destroy the dark evil._


	17. Chapter 16: Second Chance

"Shiningpaw." a soft mew jerked the she-cat awake. She raised her head to see Jayfeather in front of her. Lionblaze and Dovewing were a little way behind. The three cats' pelts were covered in stars. As Jayfeather flicked his tail, the other cats spread out and surrounded her. Seeing the three cats, she felt a surge of anger and sprang to her paws.

"You!" she snarled, "You 3 took away my powers when I needed it most. That's the reason, I died. It's all your fault." she addressed the three cats aggressively. She swung her head to face Jayfeather. "Especially you. You assigned Reedfeather as my mentor and if she wasn't maybe I wouldn't have died." Her fur bristled and her teeth were bared in a snarl.

"I- it was your destiny to die." Lionblaze spoke from behind her and the apprentice whirled around.

"Lies!" she spat, "It was not my destiny to die. It was my destiny to save ThunderClan and blaze though the ranks of my clan." as she spoke, she remembered the visions of the future that Cloudstar had shown her. She was supposed to lead Thunder Clan and she knew it.

The three cats looked taken aback. "How did you know." Dovewing spoke for the first time. Her amber eyes revealed shock.

"I knew because Cloud--" she broke off abruptly. "It's none of your business. The three of you want me dead. Just like all of StarClan does."

Without waiting for a response, she ran off. The flame and silver apprentice didn't know where she was going, but she felt something like instinct draw her onwards. Then the instinct disappeared and she skidded to a halt, confused.

"Shiningpaw come back, get away from there." Lionblaze mewed as he caught up. The former loner, looked down to see a drop near her paws. However, she didn't feel any fear, only curiosity.

Lionblaze shoved her backwards and stood in front of her. "Don't ever go there again. It's not StarClan territory."

"Then what is it?"

"SkyClan territory."

A burst of happiness surged though her. "I'm going there." she mewed simply.

"No, you're not, you're a StarClan cat now. Not a SkyClan cat."

The strong tabby no longer scared or intimidated her. She was bigger, stronger and wiser now. If he wouldn't let her pass, she would fight.

"Get out of my way." she screeched, bowling the tom over. Shiningpaw scratched the golden tom fiercely, letting all her anger pour out. Then she stepped over him and leaped, aiming for the far side of the gorge.

She didn't make it to the far side by jumping, that would have been impossible someone or something, carried her there. Now she stood at what she assumed was the start to the SkyClan ancestors' territory. However, she could not find an entrance.

"Good hunting and fine weather, young apprentice, Shiningpaw." a voice startled her and she turned to see Cloudstar's form, his tail waved invitingly at a gap in the bushes.

The flame and silver she-cat padded though the entrance to be greeted by countless pairs of eyes, staring at her.

Cloudstar followed her in and addressed the cats before him. "This she-cat is the daughter of Snow and StarClan has wanted her dead." Gasps of shock came from the crowd. "I will now ask her of the request."

_What request? _the she-cat thought.

"When you die young Shiningpaw, is it your wish to join the ranks of the SkyClan ancestors?"

"It is."

"Then may moons from now, when you have served your clan till you can no more, may you come and join us and we will welcome you."

"Wait, many more moons? Aren't I dead?"

A sliver she-cat, whom had once taught me many herbs, answered. "Yes, but are giving you a second chance at life. The three will no longer be able to stop your powers. Now you will be sent back to fulfill you destiny."

Cloudstar stepped forward and added. "What ever happens next, remember, you must stay alive. This is a second chance, we can take it away at any second. Only when you become a warrior, will we not be able to take your life form you. Live it well."

He touched his nose to the apprentice's head and Shiningpaw felt exhaustion as her legs buckled. She fell asleep and back into the world where she belonged.


	18. Chapter 15:Change

Thanks to everyone for reviewing! The sequel will be up as soon as I finish the prologue. Please R&R!

* * *

When Shiningpaw woke up, she was aware of voices around her. She was in the medicine cat's den. Her body was sore, but her wounds had healed. Slowly, she sat up and stretched. Her muscles screamed in protest.

"Finally, you're awake." a voice hissed coldly. She turned to see the gray shape of her leader.

"Fernstar." she mewed respectfully, dipping her head.

"Don't bother with the greetings. We all know that you're acting anyways."

Shiningpaw stared at her leader, confused. "I'm not acting."

Fernstar snorted, "Don't you dare deny it. You gave me and Littlefoot poisonous herbs. In the name of StarClan, I declare that I must kill you."

The flame and silver she-cat felt her jaw drop in shock.

"However, you have a choice. If you rebuild the entire camp in 3 days, restock the fresh kill pile and herbs, you will be able to leave at the end of the three days. You will be exiled, of course." The grey leader glared at her as she continued, "Well, what's your choice. Stay alive, or die?"

Shiningpaw paused.

Cloudstar had told her to do what it took to stay alive for if she died she wouldn't be granted another chance. She had no doubts that he was right.

The apprentice took a deep breath. "Stay alive." she meowed trying not to let her voice tremble.

"Very well then." The dappled grey leader exited the den and let out a commanding yowl.

"Every cat, go to the sandy clearing. Queens and elders too. I'll tell you why when we get there. Hurry up."

One by one, the cat's followed their leader orders.

Soon the camp was empty, with only Shiningpaw and Fernstar remaining. "Remember, get the camp in perfect shape by three days and we won't hunt you down or kill you. Got that?"

The apprentice nodded.

"Then, you may start." The dappled leader was soon out of sight.

Sighing, Shiningpaw took all the brambles that made the dens apart and threw them deep into the lake.

She grabbed some fresh brambles on her way back to the camp and started weaving them into a dome shape, all the while trying to remember what one of the SkyClan cat's had taught her about dens.

Suddenly a thought struck her. One of the SkyClan ancestors had said that there were thick leaves near the marshes that prevented water from leaking for they slid off the leaf easily.

She bounded towards the marshes, scenting the air warily for any signs of her former clanmates. She was exiled now, but she still felt loyalty towards ThunderClan.

Returning with a huge bundle of the slippery leaves, she poked them though thorns and between gaps.

By moonhigh, she had finished the dens and they were secured in place. Exhausted, she staggered towards the apprentice's den and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Shiningpaw was awoken a snarl. She got to her paws to see a fox outside the den.

Letting out a challenging yowl, she leaped at it and claw at it's as face. Hissing threats, she drove it back towards the entrance and watched as it fled, defeated.

Turning away, she began to fill the dens with moss, which she spread over the floor, and covered that in bracken, before collecting more moss to makes nests.

By dusk, she restocked the pies of herbs, fresh kill and the camp wall and barrier were now much stronger. Everything was now stronger, the dens were bigger and rain wouldn't leak though. The den that had changed the most was the medicine cat's den. The sandy clearing in front of the entrance was the same, but the inside had changed almost completely.

Shiningpaw now stood at the mouth of the entrance, surveying her work. In front of her was a smallish clearing used to treat sick cats. Small piles of herbs lay at the edge. In the back of the clearing were two entrances. The one on the left lead to a much bigger den, where those injured, or sick would rest. In the middle, was the tree that Shiningpaw had first discovered.*

The one to the right lead to two smaller entrances on either side, whom of which lead to the storage rooms. One of them (the rooms) contained herbs for common illnesses or injuries, such as wounds or other contained herbs for rare illness. In the back, lay leaf wraps for poultices and traveling herbs.

But the den was not the thing that had changed**. The cat who made it, did too.

Shiningpaw's flame and silver pelt that was always so neatly groomed was now ruffled and covered in thorns. But that was not what had changed most about the former ThunderClan cat.

At that moment, she was near the camp entrance, ready to leave.

Looking at the camp, for what could be her last time, the apprentice felt something stir inside her. All the anger that she had felt since she was exiled, now melted into coldness. The fierce blaze of anger in her emerald green eyes, turned into the coldest ice of leaf bare.

She was a different cat now, she had learned her lesson.

The she-cat had trusted her former clanmates too easily. Had she been more wary, she would not have fallen into the trap.

She trusted no one now, but her family. They were the only thing she had in her life to live for, if they were still alive.

She was a loner once more.

* * *

**_The sequel will be called:_**

**_Blaze of the Shining Star Book: 2 Exile ( I might change it later in the book)_**

**Note: Fernstar is not evil. She was mislead.**

*** This will be important later.**

**** The old medicine cat's den was the clearing (outside the den), a small place for cats to rest, and the herb storage room.**

**What should I name Roseheart's kits (in the next book) I already have Smokekit, Brightkit and Mistkit. Please help! Thanks.**

**The rest of the chapters are references or pages to help you understand the story better. **


	19. Chapter 15: Family tree

Family tree

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ UP TO WHAT'S POSTED RIGHT NOW IN THIS STORY!!!!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Legend:

(T)= tom

(S)= she cat

(D)= deceased (dead).

The toms (sires) are listed first.

* * *

?????? + ??????? = Nightstar(T) (yes, I wrote that he was a she-cat in the allegiances, but he's a tom.)

Nightstar + ????? = Reedfeather (S), Ravenpelt (S), Darkpaw (T,D).

* * *

?????? + ??????? = Fernstar (S), Smallchest (S), Smokefur (T, D).

Greywhisker (D) + Fernstar = Stormfoot,(T) Stoneclaw (T).

Smokefur + Roseheart = (expecting kits)

Stoneclaw + Runningcloud = Calmkit (S), Greykit (S)

Stormfoot + ?????? = Dapplepaw

* * *

????? + ??????= Patchfur

Patchfur + Whiteclaw = Icefrost

* * *

Gingerfur + Dawnstar = Littlefoot (S), Dovekit(T,D) (1st litter), Redfur,(T) Thistlefang(T)

Logfur + Littlefoot = Ratpelt (T)(1st litter), Sharppaw (T), Cloudpaw (T) (2nd litter)

Redfur + Vinetail = Foxkit (T), Thunderkit (S)

Ratpelt + ????? = Driftwood (T)

* * *

Sparrowflight + ????? = Thornpaw (S)


	20. Chapter 17: Power list

Here's a list of Shiningkit's powers. There will be a new list every time the character gains 3 **more** powers, or a new cat is added. If confused, please refer to the legend at the bottom of the page.

Powers List

Cat: Shiningkit

Activated Powers*

Name: Water1

Description: this power allows the user to breath under water.

Grantor: Bluestar**

Current User(s): Shiningkit

Special Features: The first user can give this power to anyone without loosing their own power.

* * *

Name: Energy1

Description: With this power the user has more stamina.

Grantor: Firestar**

Current User(s): Shiningkit

Special Features: None

* * *

Name: Wind1

Description:the user will be able to withstand the most powerful winds.

Grantor: Firestar**

Current User(s): Shiningkit

Special Features: None

* * *

Name: Lightning1

Description: the user will have the speed of lightning (not quite, but close enough)

Grantor: Firestar**

Current User(s):Shiningkit

Special Features:None

* * *

Granted Powers

Name: Bond1

Description: if the user has a bond with any cat,he/she can use this power to prevent this cat from fainting or becoming unconscious.

Grantor: Cloudstar

Current User(s): Shiningkit

Special Features: none

Note: the user cannot prevent death

* * *

Name:Jayfeather1

Description: the cat(s) will be able to sense cats' feelings, to walk in other cats' dreams, to read cats' minds and their memories, and to see the future and the past.

Grantor: Jayfeather

Current User(s):Shiningkit

Special Features:none

* * *

Name: Lionstar1

Description: the cat(s) will be undefeatable in battle

Grantor:Lionstar

Current User(s): Shiningkit

Special Features:none

* * *

Name: Dovewing1

Description: the cat's senses will be enhanced

Grantor: Dovewing

Current User(s): Shiningkit

Special Features: none

* * *

Legend:

First user= recipient (or the cat whom **_StarClan_** gave the power to)

Current user(s) = who has the power.

Grantor= the cat who gave the power.

* the cat already had the powers when he/she was born, but it was not active. Therefore the cat cannot use it until it has been activated.

**the cat did not give the power, but rather activated it.


	21. Chapter 18: Herbs and Poisons

Herbs and Poisons

Herbs are marked with a** * **indicates that I have made this herb/ tree up. I own the herbs that have a ***** beside the name. Others are either found in the original warrior books (by Erin Hunter) or are from The Complete Herbal by Nicholas Culpeper although I did change some of the uses. I do not own those herbs.

* * *

**Agrimony:** Long leaves and hairy stalks. The stem, when chewed rids cough and the leaves help with aching joints.

**Alder Bark:** Use for toothaches, it the best herb for it.

**All- Heal:** Root is thick. has long leaves and small yellow flowers. Good for all wounds.

**Bay Tree: **Leaves are good for poison, colds. Berries help with weariness and aches and itches.

**Borage Leaves:**To be chewed and eaten. The plant can be distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. Great for nursing queens as it helps increase their supply of milk. Also brings down fever.

**Burdock Root:** A tall-stemmed, sharp smelling thistle with dark leaves. A medicine cat must dig up the roots, wash off the dirt, and chew them into pulp, which can be applied to rat bites. Cures infection.

**Catmint:**A delicious-smelling, leafy plant that's hard to find in the wild; often found growing in Twoleg gardens. The best and only remedy for greencough, whitecough and blackcough.

**Catchweed:** Used to help protect freshly-applied poultices by sticking them over the area.

**Celandine:** Used to soothe bad eyes.

**Chervil: **A sweet-smelling plant with large, spreading fernlike leaves and small white flowers. The juice of the leaves can be used for infected wounds, and chewing the root helps with bellyache.

**Chickweed**: Cures greencough, blackcough and whitecough. Substitute for catmint.

**Chamomile:** Use to calm cats and to give them physical strength.

**Cobweb:** Spiderwebs can be found all over the forest; be careful not to bring along the spider when you take the web! Medicine cats wrap it around an injury to soak up the blood and keep the wound clean. Stops bleeding.

**Coltsfoot:** A flowering plant, a bit like a dandelion, with yellow or white flowers. The leaves can be chewed into a pulp, which is eaten to help shortness of breath.

**Comfrey:** Identifiable by its large leaves and small bell-shaped flowers, which can be pink, white, or purple. The fat black roots of this plant can be chewed into a poultice to mend broken bones or soothe wounds.

**Common Alder tree: **Leaves stop infection, swelling, and cools pads. When trickled into fur, it stops fleas.

**Crab Claws: **Narrow leaves with pointed edges. White flowers. Found in muddy areas. leaves heal wounds.

**Daisy (leaves):** Usually chewed into a paste. Great for aching joints.

**Dock:** A plant similar to sorrel. The leaf can be chewed up and applied to sooth scratches.

**Dried Oak Leaf:** Collected in the autumn and stored in a dry place. Stops infections.

**Elder Tree: **Purple/ white flowers, blackish berries. juice of berries mixed with honey, helps aches. Chewed flowers help with soreness.

**Feverfew:** A small bush with flowers like daisies. The leaves can be eaten to cool down body temperature, particularly for cats with fever or chills.

**Goldenrod:** A tall plant with bright yellow flowers. A poultice of this is terrific for healing wounds.

**Gromel:** Hard and hairy stalks,small white flowers, leaves and flowers help with bellyache. Seed helps with milk and delivery of kits.

**Honey:** A sweet, golden liquid created by bees. Difficult to collect without getting stung, but great for soothing infections or the throats of cats who have breathed smoke.

**Horsetail:**A tall plant with bristly stems that grows in marshy areas. The leaves can be used to treat infected wounds. Horsetail must be soaked overnight to restore full juices.

**Juniper Berries:**A bush with spiky dark green leaves and purple berries. The berries soothe bellyaches and help cats who are having trouble breathing.

**Lavender:**A small purple flowering plant. Cures fever. *Stem is good for wounds.*

**Lupe*: **Gives strength.

**Marigold:** A bright orange or yellow flower that grows low to the ground. the leaves can be chewed into a pulp and applied as a poultice to wounds. Stops infection.

**Mid-summer tree*:** Looks a lot like an oak. Found in shady areas. Leaves are good for wounds, wrenches. Flowers help coughs. The bark is used to quicken the healing of broken bones when used with rushes. Petals on flower good for weariness.

**Mouse Bile:** A bad-smelling liquid that is the only remedy for ticks. Dab a little moss soaked in bile on a tick and it'll fall right off. Wash paws thoroughly in running water afterward.

**Mud Fern*:** Found in marshes. This cold herb is the only remedy if Ram is ingested.

**Nettle (leaves):** used to treat swelling.

**Parsley: **Helps stop a queen's milk. Good for adder bites.

**Poppy Seed:** Small black seeds shaken from dried poppy flower, these are fed to cats to help them sleep. Soothes pain. Helps cats suffering from shock or distress. Not recommended for nursery queens.

**Ragwort leaves:** Used alongside juniper berries in a poultice to treat aching joints.

**Ram*: **Flower chewed into pulp makes scars disappear/ less apparent. Looks like a daisy except the stalks are hairy and the flowers are orange. Not to be ingested (swallowed) for it will cause bellyache, vomiting and possibly death. However, if swallowed, use Mud Fern*****

**Salve:** used to treat bruises and splinter wounds. Stops infection.

**Stinging Nettle:**The spiny green seeds can be administered to a cat who's swallowed poison, while the leaves can be applied to a wound to bring down swelling.

**Tansy:**A strong-smelling plant with round yellow flowers. Good for curing coughs, but must be eaten in small doses.

**Tas*:** Starves off hunger.

**Thyme:** This herb can be eaten to calm anxiety and frayed nerves.

**Watermint:** A leafy green plant found in streams or damp earth. Usually chewed into a pulp and then fed to a cat with bellyache.

**White Water Lilly: **Large, thick leaves. Found in ponds. When mixed with roses it is good for soothing pain. Cools body temperature.

**Wild Garlic:** Rolling in a patch of wild garlic can help prevent infection, especially for dangerous wounds like rat bites.

**Yarrow:**A flowering plant whose leaves can be made into a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches to expel poison.

* * *

**Poisons. They are NOT medicine. BEWARE!**

** Deathberries:**Red berries that can be fatally poisonous to kits and elders. Known to Twolegs as yew berries.

**Cutweed (berries)*: **long, thick stalk with orange berries. Fatally poisonous. Rarely found.

* * *

*description* = made up by me!


	22. Important Note: restarting story

NOTE:

Dear all,

I have decided to stop this story because I thought that this was too mary sueish. So I'm restarting it, mostly same characters. Shiningpaw will have NO powers in the new book or much- if any support from StarClan.

It's the same title as my old book, but the summary states that it has been revised. Please take a look at it.

Thank you,

Shiningspirit


End file.
